Wake Me When I Begin To Disappear
by Maya Taurus
Summary: SasuNaru FF: Naruto, as well some of his friends, are working in a Host House in the Konoha Village. While trying to earn a decent wage, Naruto has to deal with his old rival and the house's most popular host, Sasuke Uchiha. When Sasuke begins to act differently around the blonde, Naruto cannot ignore that something is happening between them. Will they accept or break each other?
1. Chapter 1

**Wake Me When I Begin To Disappear **

* * *

**~This story is SasuNaru! If you're not a fan or don't support boyxboy couples then I advise you to not read this fan fiction. All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto (sorry if I spelled that wrong ^^; )**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The second I laid my eyes on that spiky, black haired host...I knew I Hated him.

It was a casual day at the Konoha Host House, and the still new blonde bust boy had just gotten hired to work there.  
"Welcome to the Konoha Host House Naruto!" Jiraya greeted Naruto.  
"Should've known you of all people would come to a place like this pervy-sage!" Naruto mumbled beneath his breath.  
"He come on Naruto lighten up, I'm just having a little innocent fun! Ain't that right ladies?" Jiraya laughed surrounded by a few girls giggling along with him.  
Naruto ignored him and continued mopping the floor, "Oh yeah, how you've been working here?" Jiraya asked.  
Naruto shot a glare at him, "It sux! I hate working in this mess of a place! The hours are too long! The food is great but I don't get to eat none of it! I gotta spend all day listenin to morons like you laughing and having fun while I work! ...and worst of all that stupid mother f'er makes my life a living hell!"  
"Whoa, whoa there Naruto! Take it easy, remember you're the one who said you'd take any job there was available and that you need the money to keep paying rent at your apartment." Jiraya had a serious face on.  
Naruto looked away, half embarrassed for complaining since what he said was true.  
"Now then, who's been making your life a living hell?" Jiraya asked interested.  
Naruto gripped his mop and pointed in his opposite direction, a smug look on his face.  
Jiraya looked at where Naruto was pointing, surrounded by twice as many girls as Jiraya had around him, sat a teenage boy about the same age as Naruto but with paler skin and black hair that matched his eyes. The boy had his arms crossed, almost angry to have so many people around him.  
Jiraya looked back at Naruto, "Y'mean Sasuke?"  
"Yes Sasuke! That good for nothing bastard's been nagging me since I got here! All he ever does is make fun of me in front of the other customers and show me up whenever I do something! I hate his guts! I've never met anyone else who could piss me off so much like him!" Naruto was ready to break the mop he was holding.  
Jiraya tried to calm him down, "Easy there buddy, just because he's tormenting you doesn't mean you should let him get to you, just don't worry about him, focus on your work and eventually he'll leave you alone." he smiled wide.  
Naruto frowned, "I've tried doing that with you and it hasn't been working."  
Jiraya got pissed, "What the hell you little twerp!"  
Naruto laughed out loud, "Ahahahahaha! You should've seen the look on your face when I said that! XD"  
While Naruto and Jiraya were play fighting, Naruto never noticed those black eyes he hated so much were watching him.

**Chapter 1/End**

* * *

_FYI: I wrote the first few chapters a few years ago back when I was high school so I'm sorry for the sense of immaturity ^^; also for the length! As the story continues the chapters will get longer and more professional(?) Also! I misspell some of the words when Naruto speaks because that's how I imagine him talking, if you're a fan of the series I hope you understand that. _

_My explanation for being here probably isn't important but I'll explain it anyway. I've had this account for awhile and I was planning on submitting this story a long time ago but I forgot and got caught up in my other works ^^; But now I am and I'm hoping you enjoy it. I had been submitting this ff on previously but because of difficulties recently, I have not been able to upload the new chapters. So, thanks to the advice of a reader, I am now going to upload the chapters here. I welcome any reviews comments so long as they're not negative ones about this being SasuNaru. The title pretty much tells you what it is and it's your fault if you read it._

_To the rest of you amazing people, enjoy and continue your awesome work as well!_

_Thank you for reading and I hope you like the story :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Wake Me When I Begin To Disappear**

**~This is A SasuNaru Fanfic! Don't like it, then don't read it! All Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto (sorry if I spelled that wrong ^^; )**

**Enjoy the story!**

**Chapter 2**

"Yo Usarakontachi! Hurry up and get me my drink!" yelled the spiky, black haired boy.  
"Quit your nagging I'm moving as fast as I can!" Naruto yelled from the counter, he was really cranky being up at six a.m. in the morning and to to top it all off, having to deal with the one person he hated most. He brought Sasuke's drink to his table and mumbled, "You know there are other waiters here you could call on besides me, gerk."  
Out of nowhere, Sasuke pulled Naruto's necktie and looked him straight in the eyes "Why rag on those who do their job correctly?" he smirked.  
Naruto got pissed, "I work just as hard as anyone else here asshole! But you wouldn't know that since you're always sitting on your ass talking to girls all day!"  
Sasuke stood up and they both stood face to face, eyes locked, "You're either really guttsy or the biggest loser I ever met." Sasuke remarked.  
"You son of a-!AAh!" Naruto was pulled by the ear hard by a girl with cherry-blossom hair.  
"NARUTO YOU MORON!" her voice was angry at Naruto, but turned sweet when she apologized to Sasuke, "I'm so sorry about him Sasuke! Please excuse this idiot's behavior! COME ON NARUTO!" she bowed then walked off dragging Naruto along with her, while he on the other hand stuck his tongue out at Sasuke.  
"I wasn't gonna do anything to him, Sakura!" Naruto said.  
"You're lucky HE didn't do anything to you! Also don't you doubt I won't kill you before you even tried to do anything to my Sasuke!" she yelled.  
"He deserves everything's that's comin to him..." Naruto said under his breath.  
"WHAT'D YOU SAY!?" Sakura raised a fist to him.  
Naruto flinched, "Nothing! Nothing! Hehehe..."_ (If there's any person that scares me the most in this town, it's Sakura and not just because she's in charge of me and the rest of us waiters, but just cus she's super scary...)_  
By noon the entire host house was filled with customers and Naruto was praying for the day to end.  
"Hurry up Naruto! The faster we finish the more break time we'll have afterwards!" Kiba, one of the bartenders, called to him.

"If you think you can do this any faster then come do it yourself!" both Naruto's arms had trays of drinks and food. He hurried to each table as quickly as he could, but as he passed a certain person's table, a foot spread out in his path.  
"GAAAAAAHHHHH!" Naruto tripped and landed right on the floor, but successfully managed to keep the trays straight without causing a mess.  
"PHEW!" he let out a huge sigh of relief, then turned his head, "Who the hell-!?" a pale hand reached out to one of the drinks on Naruto's tray.  
"'Bout time you got here moron, I was thirsty." Sasuke sipped the drink, crossing back his legs the way they originally were, a few of the girls around him giggled.  
Naruto clenched his teeth, fury through out his entire body, he stood up but before he could say anything some voices called to him,  
"Yo, Naruto are you okay?" asked Kiba.  
"Glad you didn't make a mess, would've been a drag to clean up." said Shikamaru.  
"So relieved none of that food got ruined!" Choji said looking at the food.  
"I'm cool guys." Naruto reassured them. _(I'm gonna murder that asshole!)_  
"How'd you fall anyway dude?" Kiba asked.  
Naruto who was still sitting on the ground, could feel Sasuke's eyes on him, and he wanted to turn around and sock him in the face but instead answered "Guess I wasn't looking where I was goin!" he laughed. _(I swear I'll get you for this Sasuke!)_  
"Well be careful from now on, we gotta get back to work or we'll get another lecture from Sakura and that'll be even more of a drag." Shikamaru scratched his head turning away.  
The blonde stood up, "Not my fault some 'gerks' can't keep their legs to themselves!" Naruto loudly yelled in front of the raven.  
Hearing this, Sasuke spread his leg out once again and tripped Naruto, causing the delayed mess to happen.

"WAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Naruto spilled his trays, face flat on the ground.

_(I reeeeeally need to quit this job...) _Naruto thought.

This time everyone started laughing, Sakura got furious, and Naruto finally began yelling at Sasuke.  
It was very lively that afternoon at the Konoha Host House.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wake Me When I Begin To Disappear**

**~This is A SasuNaru Fanfic! Don't like it, then don't read it! All Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Chapter 3**

It was closing time at the host house and almost everyone had left except for a certain blonde, who had to do extra work after the mess that happened earlier that night, and the spiky, dark haired boy who was in charge of keeping an eye on him.  
_(I can't freakin believe only me had to stay! The damn mess wasn't even my fault!) _Naruto glanced over at Sasuke who was comfortably lying on the lounge sofa.

_(Asshole...) _he thought.  
Sasuke could hear Naruto grumbling under his breath as he was lying down, a leftover drink was on the coffee table in front of him, so he 'accidentaly' spilled it.  
"Hey Usarakontachi! You missed a spot over here!" Sasuke yelled.  
Naruto stomped over there, "You freakin jerk! You spilled it on puropse!" he yelled.  
Sasuke smirked, "Can you prove it?"  
Naruto got embarassed, knowing he couldn't, "Tch!...asshole." he mumbled.  
Sasuke didn't make a remark to what Naruto said, but started to stare at him as he cleaned the spilled drink.  
Naruto became uncomfortable feeling Sasuke's eyes on him and complained, "Will you quit that already!?"  
Sasuke continued smirking and asked, "Stop what?"  
"You know what! Quit staring at me while I'm cleaning! Its annoying me!" Naruto raised his voice a little.  
Sasuke sat up, "Why? Does it make you uncomfortable?"  
Naruto instantly answered, "YEAH!"  
Sasuke's smirk still reamined as he stared straight into Naruto's eyes, "Why would it make you uncomfortable?"  
Naruto was surprised for a moment, not knowing what to say he diverted his eyes, "I dunno okay! It just does! Its annoying having somebody stare at you while you're working!" Sasuke was still staring at him and Naruto got up to walk away, "Anyways, it doesn't matter! I just wanna get done and get the heck away from you and this place!"  
Naruto was carrying a mop and it got pulled from behind. "Ah! Hey cut it out!"

Naruto turned around to see Sasuke walk past him, "At least we agree somewhat on that last part." Sasuke said as he dragged Naruto along by the mop.  
Naruto was wide eyed, "You're actually gonna help me!?" he yelled completely surprised.  
"If your gonna start saying stupid things I won't." Sasuke said.  
"Alright, alright whatever!" Naruto took the mop back and half smiled to himself, knowing he wouldn't have to do all the work alone now.  
The two boys worked in silence for a long time, saying only a few words to each other while doing a task. The silence was getting to Naruto as he was restocking the bar, Sasuke was doing the same.  
"Y'know you don't have to stay the whole time here, we're almost done anyway if you wanna leave..." in his mind he was hoping Sasuke would.  
"If you want me to leave just say it moron." Sasuke remarked while still restocking.  
"I'm just sayin' if you wanna leave, go!" Naruto tried to restock a shelf he couldn't reach and got annoyed, "Ngh! Stupid shelf!"  
"You're so lame. Don't try to fill the shelves you can't even reach." Sasuke grabbed the bottle from Naruto's hand, "Hey quit that I can do it myself-!" Naruto was starting to complain until he saw the position he was in.  
Sasuke, who was stocking the shelves Naruto couldn't reach himself, was pressing Naruto against the shelves, Naruto's face was buried into Sasuke's shoulder.  
"What are you doing!? I said I can do it myself!" Naruto tried to break free.  
"Stop moving usarakontachi, you're gonna make me drop one!" Sasuke warned.  
Sasuke began to press Naruto harder against the shelves as he continued.  
"You're squishing me!" Naruto yelled, but suddenly clenched his hand on Sasuke's arm.  
Sasuke was about to nag at him, but lowered his tone at the feel of Naruto's hand holding on to him, "Just hold still a little okay, I'm almost done..."  
A couple more seconds passed buy, and as soon as Sasuke finished Naruto pushed him away.  
"Next time just let me do it! You squished me against the shelves hard, you jerk!" Naruto exclaimed rushing towards the cash register that was at the end of the bar.  
Sasuke remained quiet, then let out a big sigh as he grabbed his jacket that he had taken off to not get dirty by helping, and headed for the door, "Lock up when you leave Naruto." was his last comment.  
Naruto yelled at him as he walked through the door, "I know that already!"  
The door slammed, and the entire place grew quiet.  
_(That guy really knows how to tick me off!...)_ was Naruto's last thought as he grabbed his keys and shut down all the lights.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wake Me When I Begin To Disappear**

**~This is A SasuNaru Fanfic! Don't like it, then don't read it! All Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Chapter 4**

Naruto's day off finally came and he was so relieved.  
"Ah! I love days off! No work, customers, or that jerk Sasuke! All that could make this day better is a bowl of ramen from Ichiraku's!" he talked to himself as he was walking down the street.  
"Welcome! Oh hey there kid, the usual?" the man said.  
"You know it old man!" Naruto sat in his usual spot in the ramen shop and didn't waste a second chowing down when the bowl arrived in front of him.  
Halfway through his second bowl the man asked, "So how's the job going down at the host house, kid?"  
Naruto answered with his mouth full, "Mmrprufal mrere's mis mruy thaf meeps meffing wif mree!" he swallowed.  
"Didn't understand a word you just said kid, but I'll ask you when you're done eatin'." he handed Naruto another bowl.  
As Naruto continued onto his third bowl, the man said, "Welcome!" to someone coming in.  
"Seriously, is ramen all you eat usaratonkaichi?" the voice, breathing heavy, asked behind Naruto.  
Naruto choked and wide eyed, quickly turned around.  
Sasuke was wearing sweats and was somewhat sweaty.  
"What the hell are you doing here!?" Naruto yelled.  
Sasuke took a seat next to him, "Getting something to drink, are you too stupid to tell?"  
he answered with his sarcastic attitude.  
"That's not what I meant asshole! I mean why aren't you working and away from me!?" Naruto scooted away to another seat on the far side and took his ramen with him.  
Sasuke looked at him like he was an idiot, "Today's my day off too moron..."  
"Well can't you go somewhere else!? I have to deal with you every day, so can't you just leave me alone for once!?" Naruto turned around and continued eating.  
"Why change the routine then?" Sasuke replied before asking for a glass of water.  
"Screw that! I just wanna enjoy my day off without having to deal with stuck up jerks like you!" he started eating faster.  
Sasuke drank his water, "You're just a moron who doesn't know anything." he slammed the glass down, stood, and began walking away.  
Naruto became confused by the statement, "What!? Hey wait! Sasuke!" he pulled money out of his pocket and also slammed it on the table in a hurry to catch up to him.  
"See you next time!" the man yelled.  
"They argue almost like an old married couple don't they?" the man's daughter giggled while washing the dishes.  
"Yup, they sure do." he answered staring at the two boys.  
Naruto kept running after Sasuke, who was now ignoring him and walked in silence.  
"Will you quit ignoring me!? Just tell what you meant when you said I didn't know anything!? Sasuke! Sasuke!" Naruto finally grabbed his arm, but then realized Sasuke had stopped walking himself.  
Sasuke was staring at a giant house that was clearly unoccupied. The windows were falling off, the grass was wild and high, the house gave off an eeire feeling and Naruto got even more confused as Sasuke continued staring intensely at it.  
"Uh...Sasuke?" Naruto gently shoved his arm.  
Sasuke gerked his head away, "Why are you still following me loser?"  
"...Because of what you said! And now you're just acting weird!" he exclaimed.  
Sasuke stayed quiet and walked away again, Naruto stared at him for a couple seconds and without thinking, began walking along with him.  
It was completely silent as they walked, Naruto behind Sasuke, and soon the silence was too much for Naruto to handle.  
He stopped where he was and complained," Okay, quit acting like that! Its freaking me out!"  
Sasuke also stopped, turned halfway around, and raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about now dobe?"  
"Ever since you left Ichiraku's you've been acting strange! And even more when you saw that creepy looking house we just passed! You're all quiet and stuff!" he explained.  
"Why do you care? You said yourself you don't want anything to do with me. Or are you also a hypocrite?" Sasuke looked angry.  
"I can change my mind any time I want to! Because I don't like you...everything you say bothers me! And I can't stay quiet when you're acting so not like yourself!" Naruto raised his voice more and punched Sasuke on the shoulder as hard as he could.  
Sasuke winced slightly but stood still, he lifted his face up, surprisingly to see Naruto staring straight at him as he kept his fist buried in Sasuke's shoulder.  
"I really don't get you at all...and that's exactly why I don't like you!" Naruto angrily  
smirked at him.  
Sasuke at first looked a little surprised, but then had a calm look on his face.

The next day Naruto kept grunting all day due to his being back at work. He sometimes found himself looking at Sasuke, who was as usual surrounded by many girls, and got even more annoyed for doing it.  
When Naruto was ordered to deliver drinks to Sasuke's table he immediately wished for the day to end.  
One of the girl's around Sasuke touched his shoulder when he suddenly faked the pain as he gripped it.  
"Oh my gosh Sasuke, what's wrong!?" she asked and soon all the girls were concerned.  
"Someone punched me yesterday. In all defense it was a pretty weak hit so it could never actually hurt me, but it still stings a bit." Sasuke replied in a bragging tone.

Naruto was wiping the table and got irritated at the statement.  
All the girls, even Sakura who was listening as well, were appalled and quickly asked who was it that dare hit him.

Already feeling chills down his spine, Naruto knew what was coming next.  
Sasuke smirked, lifted his legs up on the table and leaned back, "...It was that dobe right there."  
Every girl stared daggers at Naruto, and he felt as if death was all around , Sakura instantly began screaming at him, "NAAAARRRUUUUUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
"Sasuke you complete asshole!" Naruto yelled, while Sasuke winked back at him, relaxed, and watched as his admirers gobbled Naruto up in their large amounts.


	5. Chapter 5

**Wake Me When I Begin To Disappear**

**~This is A SasuNaru Fanfic! Don't like it, then don't read it! All Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Chapter 5**

Yet again the Host House was busy as always and Naruto was counting the minutes to when he'd finally be able to go home and leave the hell hole.  
_(I Hate it here, I Hate it here, I Hate it here, I Hate it here, I HATE IT HERE!) _He kept thinking as he was taking out the trash.  
_(At least that jerk Sasuke hasn't been messing with me that much today...so that's a relief...although if he just didn't come in at all that'd be even better!) _Naruto was emptying the trash can when the back door slammed open and he flinched at the surprise.  
"What the-!?" he yelled.  
Sasuke ran his hand through his hair and sighed, he barely noticed Naruto staring at him, "What are you looking at dobe?"  
His tone annoyed Naruto, "I wasn't staring! What are you doing back here anyway? Shouldn't you be entertaining your customers?"  
Sasuke grunted loudly, "What are you my babysitter? You don't tell me what to do."  
Naruto got pissed, "What the hell!? I was trying to be nice but screw it you're not worth the effort!" he grabbed the trash can he was carrying and tried to make his way through Sasuke who was blocking the door.  
Sasuke blocked the narrow space in the doorway with his arm, much to Naruto's annoyance.  
"Move!" Naruto yelled not looking at Sasuke's face.  
A smirk appeared on Sasuke's face, "Only an idiot gets pissed off so easily."  
Naruto half blushed at the remark, mainly for embarrassment, and exclaimed "And only assholes make fun of other people!" he pushed Sasuke's arm out of his path and quickly walked away as Sasuke quietly laughed at him.  
Almost near closing time, hardly any customers were in the building. Sasuke's area was empty and he was laying across his usual couch, staring at the ceiling.  
_(I can't wait to leave this damn place...I swear I'm gonna implode if I have to keep entertaining those damn girls...they're so annoying, especially Ino and Sakura, those two I can't get away from since they fucking work here...)_ Sasuke's eyes turned to Naruto who was sitting down at a table talking to Shikamaru, Kiba, and Choji. (_That usuratonkaichi irritates me the most...) _he watched as Naruto laughed, _(...Seriously why am I staring at him!? There's definitely something wrong with me...but he is fun to mess with.)_  
Sasuke had closed his eyes until a girl voice woke him.  
"Hi Sasuke! Sorry to bother you but I wanted to ask you something since its almost closing time!" Sakura asked.  
_(Not this again...)_ Sasuke frowned.  
Across the room at Naruto's table, he was enjoying some laughter when he noticed the meeting between Sasuke and Sakura.  
"Hey guys look! Pinkie's going for a date with Sasuke!" Kiba also noticed when Naruto did too.  
"I don't know why she keeps trying, he's never going to say 'yes'..." Shikamaru commented but didn't really care otherwise.  
"She cooks when she gets angry so I hope he says 'no'." Choji said while eating a bag of chips.  
"Let's watch her get rejected!" Kiba laughed.  
Naruto was the only one who didn't bash on her, "C'mon guys quit being so mean! She might be scary, scratch that IS scary, but she's nice when she wants to be!" he was watching her attempt as well.  
"You're just trying to get on her good side so she won't kill you!" Kiba argued.  
"So...? I'm just trying to live to see tomorrow!" he mumbled.  
The four watched as Sasuke got up from his couch and walked away, then saw as Sakura's head slump down in despair.  
Naruto felt some pity for her and decided to go talk to her life long rejecter.  
"Naruto where you going?" Kiba asked.  
"Gonna yell some more at that bastard!" he said running off.  
Naruto flung the backdoor open and looked for Sasuke, who was nowhere in sight. He began walking down the little alleyway the building and a large wood fence made, but was barely able to see a thing due to poor lighting.  
_(Did he leave already?)_ he thought as he paced down the alley but suddenly tripped, "AAAAAAAAaaaaahhhhhhh-!", and fell on the dirt floor.  
"...what the hell was that-!?" he screamed trying to see what he tripped over.  
"Its almost getting too boring making you fall flat on your face..." Sasuke's face was barely visible with the lousy light post.  
"Should've known it was you!" Naruto quickly stood up and patted the dirt off himself. "Man you got me all dirty!..." he whined.  
"Did you come out here to whine or tell me something?" he looked at Naruto with a slightly angry face.  
"At least let me say what I have to say before you get mad...geeze..." Naruto looked away.  
Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrist and dragged him down to the ground, roughly ruffling his hair in the process.  
Naruto was dumbfounded and tried to resist, "HEY! Stop that! Sasuke!? Quit it-!" he pushed him away.  
"Say what you have to already!" Sasuke said impatiently.  
Naruto took a few seconds to recover from what Sasuke just did, then began, "Did you reject Sakura again?" he looked straight into the black eyes in front of him.  
"I don't see what that has to do with you...?" he replied.  
"She's my friend so in does involve me! You don't have to be so cold when you say 'no'! She's liked you for a long time and she has enough competition with Ino and all those other girls who like you too! The least you could do is be nice to her when you turn her down!" Naruto's tone was serious but Sasuke's wasn't.  
"I don't like her or any of those time wasters and I'm not looking for anyone to date."  
Sasuke responded bluntly.  
"Seriously!? Are you made of stone or something! I swear this is exactly why I hate you!" Naruto blurted out.  
Sasuke's face was somewhat surprised, but not as much as Naruto's, who was regretting what he just said.  
Naruto stared at the ground for a few seconds then yelled, "You'll never be with someone if you act like that for the rest of your life!"  
Sasuke grabbed the back of Naruto's hair as hard as he could, "OW! Sasu-!" his head was pulled forward and he felt teeth bite hard onto his neck.  
"Holy-! Sasuke what the fuck are you doing!? Ow! I'm not kidding that really hurts, stop!" Naruto began punching Sasuke's head and shoulders trying all he can to get him to cease digging his teeth into his neck.  
Sasuke finally released him and Naruto fell back on the ground, gripping his neck.  
"What...huff...was 'that' about!?" he screamed, his heart was pounding furiously.  
"That's for trying to tell me what to do again." Sasuke's face was unreadable and he stood up and went back inside without saying another word.  
Naruto watched him as he was still in shock, sitting on the ground holding onto his neck that began to sting. His last thought,  
_(I'm not gonna turn into a vampire am I?)_  
He sat there in silence for a long while, until he was calm enough to go back inside and close up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Wake Me When I Begin To Disappear**

**~This is A SasuNaru Fanfic! Don't like it, then don't read it! All Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Chapter 6**

It was a extremely sunny day and Naruto stood outside directly in its simmering light.  
_(Okay...I haven't turned to dust yet so that's a good sign...I ate garlic chicken flavored ramen this morning...Looked in the mirror at my awesome self ten times...And couldn't turn into a bat no matter how hard I tried and I'm thirsty for anything besides water...)_  
"ITS OFFICIAL I'M NOT A VAMPIRE!" he yelled and then got ran back inside the Host House when people started giving him weird looks.  
Still, even now knowing he was not becoming one of the undead, the incident with Sasuke continued to linger in his head.  
"Mornin' Naruto!" Kiba surprised the blonde from behind as he wrapped his arm around Naruto's neck.  
Naruto reacted in pain, "OWWWWW! Watch it Kiba!" he rubbed the spot where had gotten bitten from last night.  
"Huh? What's wrong with you?" Kiba said grabbing Naruto's collar shirt and revealed the red colored mark.  
"HOLY-! Dude is that what I think it is!?" Kiba unbelievably yelled, his eyes widening.  
Naruto quickly placed his hand over the mark and got half embarrassed.  
Kiba started calling for the others, "Shikamaru! Choji! Come look at this!" he waved his hands.  
"What the heck are you yelling about so early in the morning?" Shikamaru complained.  
"Yeah what's going on?" Choji said opening a bag of new chips.  
"Naruto has a hickey!" Kiba pushed Naruto's head down.  
"Huh!?" both the other two boys exclaimed.  
"NO its not!" he screamed.  
"Who did it to you!? Was it someone here!?" Kiba started asking too many questions at once.  
"ENOUGH ALREADY!" Naruto raised his voice enough for everyone to hear, "Its not a kiss mark! I got bit by a...A CAT!"  
The three went silent and stared at the panting Naruto. "Its...its the truth!" he tried his best to sound convincing. Before his three unconvinced friends could say another word, Sakura came barging at them.  
"What're you morons slacking off for!? We're about to open, so get to work!" she ordered.

Kiba and Shikamaru grunted as they walked off along with Choji following behind. Naruto tried to go with them, but was pulled back by Sakura.  
"Oh no Naruto, you're cleaning the men's bathroom today!" she glared at him.  
"WHA-!? But its not even my turn!" Naruto whined.  
"I don't care! We're shorthanded today as it is and someone needs to clean it! I'm in a good mood so go now before I punch you in the face!" she gave him a mop and shoved him into the men's room.  
"Awwwwwwwww man...!" _(You call 'that' a good mood!?)_ he thought, but fearing Sakura's wrath, Naruto started cleaning.  
After a couple hours since opening, the House still wasn't at its usual capacity.  
Sasuke was only occupied by half the girls he hosted, and would constantly leave them to wander around the room.  
He took a seat at the bar, "Where's Naruto...?" he asked the bartender.  
Shikamaru was wiping glasses, "He's cleaning the bathrooms." he bluntly responded.  
"Yeah right! He's probably just hiding in there!" Kiba commented slamming a stack of dishes on the bar.  
"...Why would he be hiding?" Sasuke became interested.  
"Kiba's hassling Naruto because of what he thinks is a kiss mark on his neck." Shikamaru sighed loudly.  
"How else would you get that kind of mark on your neck!?" Kiba argued.  
"Naruto said it was a 'kiss mark'?" Sasuke raised a brow.  
"Nah! The idiot claims a cat bit him." Kiba rolled his eyes.  
Hearing this, Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle evilly "What a dobe...!"  
Meanwhile in the bathroom, Naruto sneezed. "A-choo! sniff, what the-!...Some asshole is talking about me..." he said to himself.  
No one had been coming into the bathroom for hours and he had taken his time trying to clean it. As he did, his mind began to wander off.  
_(Seriously...why did Sasuke bite my neck? He said he did it because I was getting in his business...but I don't believe that crap!)_  
He scratched his head and leaned against a stall, _(I really don't know what that guy's thinking...even in school I never understood him...us fighting all the time didn't really help either...Why does he always have to pick on me?)_  
Naruto's thoughts were interrupted by the devil himself walking in.  
Sasuke smirked, "Heard you got bit by a 'cat'?" he remarked as the door closed behind him.  
Naruto felt a jolt go through his body, "Will you just leave me alone!?" he turned his back to the dark haired boy.

Sasuke continued to talk, "I accepted Sakura's date offer."  
Naruto was shocked, though still listened carefully.  
"Wow, you have actually have nothing to say?" Sasuke's sarcastic tone returned.  
"I-I feel sad for her because she has to put up with you for a date!" he studdered trying to calm his thoughts as he heard Sasuke's walking footsteps came toward him echoing throughout the small bathroom.  
Sasuke looked straight at Naruto's face when he also leaned against the same wall Naruto had previously.  
"Want to know the condition I made her agree on?" Sasuke devilishly smiled.  
Naruto made an angry face, and Sasuke could tell he did want to know.  
"I told her I would go out on a date with her...only if it was here, at the Host House."  
he smiled though his eyes were emotionless.  
Naruto got confused, "Why the hell are you bothering to tell me this?" his voice was edgy.  
Sasuke grabbed Naruto's uniform tie and yanked it, therefore Naruto was pulled very harshly forward. "Hey! What're-!" he was cut off.  
"Thought you should know since it's tomorrow night..." Sasuke's evil smirk reappeared.  
"What!? But tomorrow's cleaning day! Only me and Kiba are supposed to be here! It's the only day we get to actually have fun in this hell hole! You two are gonna ruin it!" Naruto complained loudly.  
"Congratulations, you actually got it right." Sasuke let go of the tie and walked to the door, "See you tomorrow night, usuratonkachi."  
Back in his solitude, Naruto broke the silence by kicking a stall door open.  
"THIS DAY'S GONE TO HELL!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.  
When the day ended, he kept wishing tomorrow would never come.


	7. Chapter 7 Part 1

**Wake Me When I Begin To Disappear**

* * *

**~This is A SasuNaru Fanfic! Don't like it, then don't read it! All Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**Chapter 7**  
**The Date Pt 1  
**

Sakura had set up candles all around the room and had put on classical music for her arriving date.  
Being ordered to sit still and clean later, Kiba and Naruto were watching her attempts to impress her date from their table at the far side of the room.  
"How pathetic...she really thinks doing all this is gonna impress the likes of Sasuke?" Kiba mumbled.  
"If we're not gonna do anything we should be allowed to go home!" Naruto slammed his fist on the table.  
"If we do we won't get paid for being here! Just think of it as a free day with pay!" Kiba smirked trying to calm the blonde down.  
Naruto sighed, "Yeah I guess... but I really don't wanna sit here all night bored outta my mind!" he folded his arms back and leaned back in his chair.  
"Hey you two keep it down over there or I'll rip your throats out!" Sakura glared at them.  
Both boys shuddered and shrunk in their seats, then Kiba's face lit up and a mischievous smile spread across his face.  
His expression made Naruto nervous, "Kiba...why're you making that face?" his eyes narrowed.  
"Hehehe...If we're goin' to be here the entire time...we might as well have some fun, right?" Kiba chuckled evilly.  
Naruto objected, "No way Kiba! Sakura will kill us!"  
"C'mon Naruto! She's being unreasonable! Having to come here and not do anything!? Also they ruined our fun by having their stupid date here! Don't you want to get back at them!?" he tried convincing Naruto, making sure his voice wasn't loud enough so that Sakura could hear.  
Naruto made his usual thinking face then smiled, "Sounds good enough to me...Okay I'm in." he grinned his common Naruto grin.  
Sasuke arrived a little late in his usual host wear and didn't react much to the scenery prepared for him.  
"Sasuke! Welcome! I hope you like everything, I set it all up myself! Come, come!" Sakura happily greeted him and led him by the arm to the couch he sat often on.  
Sasuke glanced around and asked "Where are those idiots that are supposed to be cleaning?" he asked as he sat down.  
"Oh don't worry about them, I told them not to do anything, that way they won't be able to disturb us!" Sakura smiled and held Sasuke's hand.  
Meanwhile in the kitchen, Kiba was busy conducting his evil plans, Naruto opened the door slightly to peek at Sasuke and Sakura to see if they were getting suspicious of their disappearance.  
_(Sasuke's totally ignoring her! Some lousy date he is!...What the hell is he looking all over the room for anyway?) _  
Suddenly Sasuke looked in Naruto's direction and their eyes met.  
Sasuke didn't seem so surprised compared to Naruto's shocked expression. Before Sasuke could change his expression Naruto shut the door loudly behind him, confused as to why his heart was beating so fast.  
The noise startled Kiba, "Hey, what happened!?"  
Naruto quickly looked up, "Uh! N-Nothing! Sasuke's here already." he gestured his thumb at the door.  
"Moron! Sakura probably heard that slam and is gonna wonder what the hell we're doin' back here!" Kiba quietly opened the door a bit to check.  
Luckily, Sakura was busy trying to talk to Sasuke, who was cross armed and had his eyes closed.  
"See? She didn't hear anything! Quit worrying so much!" Naruto hit Kiba's shoulder.  
"Fine, let's get to the bar! I've got an awesome prank planned!" Kiba crawled down on the floor and started making his way to two glasses of water Sakura had prepared earlier to serve.  
Naruto followed behind and whispered, "What are you gonna do to them?"  
Kiba pulled out a white bag, "I've heard Sasuke doesn't like sweet stuff... so he's going to get a glass full of sugar water! Hurry grab the glasses!" he whispered back to Naruto.  
As quickly as possible Naruto snatched the glasses and Kiba poured huge amounts of the ingredient into each glass and stirred it so it would not be visible.  
Naruto made sure neither of the unsuspecting victims were watching and carefully placed the drinks back in position. Incredibly, just in time as Sakura stood up and was making her way to them.  
Kiba and Naruto squeezed themselves under the bar space, trying their hardest not to laugh.  
Sakura grabbed the drinks, "Here we are! Some fresh flat water to start us off! Only the best for you Sasuke!" she handed a glass to him.  
"Cheers!" Sakura hit Sasuke's glass with hers and as she was about to take a sip Sasuke stopped her.  
"Hold on a minute Sakura..." his words made the two hiding under the bench freeze.  
"What is it Sasuke?" she asked confused.  
"I think its highly unfair that only we get to drink this somewhat expensive flat water...why not share it with the dimwits?" Naruto could hear Sasuke's sarcastic tone and knew something wasn't right.  
"B-But Sasuke I only got it for us to drink it together! Just us!" Sakura replied, clearly against the idea of Naruto and Kiba barging in on their alone time.  
"Come now Sakura...Don't be selfish, it doesn't suit you." he gave her a fake smile and she blushed in defeat.  
Immediately, Naruto hurriedly gestured to Kiba to make their way back to the kitchen.  
Unfortunately it was useless for they were too late.  
"Naruto! Kiba! Come over here for a sec!" Sakura yelled.  
Naruto and Kiba both stood up and tried to pretend nothing was going on.  
"Y-Yeah? What's up?" Kiba stuttered.  
"When the hell did you guys get back there?" Sakura asked but then brushed it off, "Well whatever, come have a drink with us..." she was trying to force a smile.  
"N-No thanks! We're good!" Naruto nervously laughed scratching the back of his head.  
"GET OVER HERE NOW!" Sakura raised her voice but the smile was still plastered on her face.  
Now scared, the two walked over to the couch, Kiba stood in front of Sakura leaving Naruto with Sasuke.  
"You guys can have our glasses of water while I get Sasuke and me new ones, then I want you two to stay in the kitchen afterwards! Understand!?" She glared at them before standing up and going back to the bar.  
"Y-Yes ma'am!" they both answered.  
When it was just the three boys left, Naruto and Kiba just stared at their glasses.  
"What's wrong guys? Go on, drink up. The both of you love sweet things don't you?" Sasuke laid back and crossed his legs, an evil smirk showing upon his face.  
"Sasuke you bastard!" Naruto clenched his fist.  
"How'd you find out!?" Kiba yelled.  
"You're not as fast as you think you are Naruto..." Sasuke looked straight at Naruto's face.  
Naruto blushed in embarrassment, "You fucking jerk!-"  
Sakura returned and cut him off, "What was that!?" she turned her death glare to him.  
"Nnn! Nothing..." he looked away.  
"You guys still haven't finished!? We don't have all night! Drink them right now in one gulp and leave!" she demanded.  
The two once more stared at their drinks and tried to refuse them.  
"Seriously Sakura we're not thirsty!" Kiba laughed.  
"DRINK THEM NOW!" She stomped her foot.  
They closed their eyes and drank the sugar water then darted for the kitchen.  
Sasuke began to chuckle and Sakura was left confused.  
The two leaned over the sink and spit out the taste of the water as much as they could.  
"That smart asshole! We have to get him back for this!" Kiba made his hand into a fist.  
"Let's do it! I wanna make that cocky bastard cry!" Naruto and Kiba brainstormed on ideas to avenge themselves later on during the date.


	8. Chapter 7 Part 2

**Wake Me When I Begin To Disappear**

* * *

**~This is A SasuNaru Fanfic! Don't like it, then don't read it! All Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**Chapter 7**  
**The Date Pt 2**

Naruto stood frozen at the feel of the dark haired boy's lips pressing themselves onto his. After realizing what was happening he shoved them away and stared blankly at the face of the person who forced a kiss on him.

**~5 hours earlier**

"Kiba how are we gonna back at that jerk!?" Naruto asked.  
Kiba was scratching his head, his eyes closed as he was plotting his evil scheme.  
The he suddenly snapped his fingers, "Got it!"  
Naruto listened carefully.  
"Sakura cooked up some things for her and Sasuke to eat later on...and they're in the fridge..." Kiba smirked, his teeth showing.  
Naruto ran to the fridge, swung the door open and pulled out some dishes labled 'For my Date with Sasuke!3', "These are it!" he laughed.  
"Quick! Let's mess with them and put them back, I don't want Sakura to catch us for sure this time!" Kiba pulled the plastic covering the food carefully and headed for the spice cabinets.  
"What're you gonna do now?" Naruto stared at the food.  
"I'm gonna make the veggies hot and spicy and the meat extra salty!" Kiba snickered.  
"Let me help!" Naruto grabbed the salt shaker, but accidently dropped it on everything.  
"Oh crap!" he tried to take the salt off as much as he could but Kiba stopped him.  
"No Naruto! This is what we want! For once your clumsiness came in handy!" he laughed at the blonde.  
"Shut-up! But she's gonna notice all the white stuff on the food! Especially on the dessert!" Naruto panicked, already hearing Sakura yelling at the two.  
"Geez calm down! The meat absorbs the salt if you spread it like this," Kiba patted the meat and he was right for it disappeared, "and we just have to mix it in with the pudding! See? She'll be none the wiser! The plan's full proof!"  
Naruto watched in awe and laughed at the thought of Sasuke taking a bite and throwing up as a result.  
Both were startled when they heard footsteps approaching.  
"Shit! I think that's Sakura!" Naruto whispered.  
"Don't just stand there moron! Put the food back where it was!" Kiba also whispered.  
The blonde shoved the dishes inside but was caught.  
"What are you doing Naruto?" Sakura growled.  
"U-Um!...I got hungry and...and was looking for something to eat...?" Naruto said without thinking, and got nervous when Sakura didn't look convinced.  
She walked his way and pushed him away from the fridge, "You better not have touched the food I prepared! I don't care how hungry you are, keep away from it!"  
Naruto sighed in relief, "Okay!"  
After heating the meals Sakura walked out with them and Naruto and Kiba followed behind, stopping at the door.  
They whispered to one another.  
"You think Sasuke will find out what we did again?" Naruto asked.  
"No way! He might've smelled the sugar last time but the salt's smell is mixed with all the other smells so the only way he's gonna find out is after he's taken a bite!" Kiba devilishly smiled.  
"I think he's about to take a bite!" Naruto pointed out.  
Both watched as the other two began to eat.  
Sakura clearly knew the taste was horrible, but tried her best to hide her disgust.  
Sasuke had only taken a small bite of the meat, but didn't hide his disgust.  
No longer able to contain themselves, the pranksters closed the doors behind them and burst out laughing.  
"Bwahahahahahahahaha! Did you see their faces!?" Kiba said.  
"That was awesome! Hahahahahahaha! Sasuke looked so stupid!" Naruto replied between breaths.  
"Hahahaha!...Okay, okay shush, she might get find out we did something if she hears us!" Kiba warned.  
Naruto put his hand over his mouth, and they slightly re-opened the door.  
Sakura had an apologizing expression on her face, but Sasuke seemed to not be listening.  
All of a sudden, Sakura's face went blank, and the two boys grew silent.  
A look of killing appeared on Sakura's face and Kiba, as well as Naruto's eyes went wide eyed.  
Sakura stood up, excused herself to Sasuke and hurriedly began walking to the kitchen.  
"HOLY CRAP! Naruto get the hell outta here!" Kiba yelled.  
Naruto panicked, "Wha-What!? Why only me!?"  
"Dude she saw you touching the plates idiot! She probably thinks only you did something! She's gonna murder you the second she gets her hands on ya! I'll hold her off just go hide somewhere she can't find you! Hurry!" Kiba pushed him out the back door and Naruto heard him lock it.  
His heartbeat quickening, Naruto struggled to think of a place to hide himself.  
_(Should I go home!? No, that's probably the first place she'll look! Pervy Old Sage's place? No! The park? No! Damn! Okay, I gotta think! I gotta think! Where wouldn't she look for me!?) _He continued running in no general direction until an idea struck him.  
(Wait...I could go there!) Now sure of his hiding area, Naruto ran for dear life.  
The creepy looking house didn't look at all welcoming.  
_(Here we are! The house Sasuke kept staring at on my day off...Here's perfect! Sakura would never dare go inside!) _It was already dark outside which made the house look eerie.  
_(Then again...even I don't wanna go inside...) _Naruto began to back away.  
Off in the distance he could hear arguing voices headed his way.  
Naruto recognized Sakura's yelling voice, as well as Kiba's.  
_(Okay its settled then!) _he ran up the steps to the house and quickly slammed the door behind him, making sure to keep away from the windows. He pressed his ear against the moldy old door.  
"Kiba if you know where he is you had better tell me before I kill you too!" Sakura screamed.  
"I'm telling you he just ran off! I seriously don't know where he went!" Naruto knew Kiba was telling the truth about that much.  
Naruto kept completely silent till he could no longer hear them.  
Every step he took inside the house creaked and echoed, the only light creeping from the windows was from the moon, yet it was not enough to see your own hands.  
"What a dump...looks like nobody's lived here for years..." he began wandering around, and entered what looked like a living room.  
"Huh..Maybe a family lived here...AH-Choo!" he sneezed from all the dust filling the air. A staircase caught his eyes and without hesitation he climbed them.  
_(I don't know why but...the atmosphere around this place is kinda heavy...like something bad happened here or somethin'...)_  
The staircase led to a small hallway, only two rooms were located in it, one being a bathroom and the other appeared to belong to someone.  
Naruto was surprised to find the room's door locked, and no matter how much he pushed and kicked, it would not open.  
"What the heck? Why is only this one closed...?" he got annoyed.  
Scratches on the door's frame caught Naruto's attention, for they seemed to spell something.  
Whiping away some dust, Naruto tried to make out what they said.  
"U...c..h..i..h.a" he didn't have to say the name out loud in order know who the room belonged to.  
_(This room...this place...Sasuke lived here!?) _with the new discovery, Naruto was now even more motivated to pry open the door.  
He looked around for anything that could help him open it, he spotted a broken piece of wood and jammed it on the side of the door.  
Using all his strength he pushed, "C'mon you stupid door! Open!"  
Finally the door cracked a little, and it was open up just enough for Naruto to put his hand through and unlock it.  
"Yeah! Take that you S.O.B.!" he kicked it open and took a step in.  
The room was not disheveled like most of the house, it had a large bookcase as well as a desk at the opposite side. By a small window, was a single bed, sheets and everything still intact.  
_(Looks sorta like my room...minus the books and desk...this room just screams 'Sasuke'!...) he walked over to the desk, (I wonder why he doesn't live here anymore? I mean its too big for him but him and his fam-)_ the realization struck Naruto  
like a punch, _(Now I remember...he's alone like me too...this must've been where he used to live with them...still, he coulda stayed here instead of spending money on an apartment like me!) _  
A picture frame was face down on the desk, Naruto reached for it but jumped at the voice behind him.  
"You're trespassing usuratonkaichi." Sasuke was standing in the doorway.  
"WHAT THE HELL SASUKE! You scared the shit outta me!" Naruto was now breathing hard, his heart racing from the scare.  
"Learn to be more cautious idiot." he walked over to Naruto.  
"I thought you were Sakura for a minute! Phew! For once I'm actually happy its just you!" Naruto laughed.  
"Whatever. Get out of here." Sasuke's face grew angry.  
"Why're you gettin' so mad? I didn't do anything!" Naruto defended himself.  
"You're not supposed to be here dobe, now get out or I'll make you get out." Sasuke was serious, and it made Naruto annoyed.  
"What's your problem!? You're here so why am I not allowed to-!" Naruto didn't finsih what he was about to say, remembering who's house it really was.  
Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrist and began dragging him out of the room.  
"Hey! Ow! Let go I can leave by myself!" he tried pulling away but Sasuke held his grip.  
They were outside now, and Naruto realized Sasuke was leading him back to the Host House just after taking a few steps.  
"Dude let go of me! I can't back there! Sakura's gonna murder me!" he clawed at Sasuke's hand.  
"Shut it, Sakura isn't back yet. Get your crap from the place and then leave." Sasuke's voice was robotic, he clearly didn't care what Naruto did.  
Naruto stayed quiet for a few seconds, then broke loose of Sasuke's hold, "ARE YOU MAD BECAUSE I WAS IN YOUR HOUSE!?" he blurted out.  
Sasuke turned around, a furious and surprised expression on his face.  
Immediately Naruto covered his mouth, regretting what he unconsciously said, "Sorry...I shouldn't have said that...its just, if that's what's botherin' you, you should just say it! It really gets on my nerves when you act like that! Quit trying to be Mister Cool all the fucking time! If somethin' bugs you should just tell someone! I hate people like you who keep everything inside!" he clenched his fists.  
Sasuke stared at Naruto, who was looking away, and took a step toward him, "Not everyone can be as open as you are idiot. Also,...I don't believe for a second that you don't have anything you're hiding," Naruto flinched, "You don't think I hate people like 'you'? People who are annoyingly loud, live everyday without a care in the world, and smile a lot the way you do. If I don't 'open up' as you say its because I don't want to, because I have no need of emotions, and I don't want anyone bringing them out of me! Especially some dim-witted, loud mouth imbecile, usuratonkaichi that doesn't know shit!" Sasuke grabbed Naruto's collar and yanked him forward.  
"Sa-!?" Naruto felt the warmth of flesh cover his mouth, shocked by the sensation he instantly shoved it away, "Wh-Wha-! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?" he backed up against a nearby wall.  
Sasuke was expressionless.  
"You're still on a date with Sakura, bastard!" Naruto no longer knew what he was saying, body shaking and mind a mess, (_Did he just-! No way! Why did he-? WHY would he-!?)_  
Sakura and Kiba's voices were approaching and Naruto sprinted off at the sound of them.  
"Naruto!" Sasuke called, but Naruto didn't look back and continued running, completely ignoring his already racing heartbeat.


	9. Chapter 8

**Wake Me When I Begin To Disappear**

* * *

**~This is A SasuNaru Fanfic! Don't like it, then don't read it! All Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Unable to sleep all night from the shock, Naruto was actually grateful to not be all present while being furiously yelled at by Sakura.  
"I'm reeeeeeeeeeeeeally sorry..." was all he ever said.  
After she had tired herself out, Sakura assigned Naruto every possible chore in the Host House for five weeks. Naruto resisted his urge to whine and nodded his head.  
Going right to work, Naruto began mopping the floors as usual _(Looks like its gonna rain...) _he thought looking out a window.  
Out of nowhere the face of a dog popped up at Naruto and he fell back as it jumped towards him.  
"Waaaaaaahhhhh!?" back on the floor he started laughing when the dog licked his face, and finally recognized the little scoundrel, "Akamaru quit it! Hahaha!"  
"Alrighty Akamaru, enough playing with the dummy! C'mere boy!" Kiba kneeled beside the blonde and called to the little dog who happily ran back to his owner.  
"What the hell Kiba!? Why'd you bring Akamaru to work?" Naruto asked still on the floor.  
"I got sick of leaving him home alone so I asked and Sakura said he can stay so long as I keep him in the back." Kiba smiled as Akamaru licked his face affectionately.  
Naruto chuckled, "Whatever, thanks for sorta saving me from Sakura's wrath the other night...but thanks to that too now I have a crap load of work to do for the next five weeks!" he scratched his head.  
"Well since I was involved for most of it too I'll help ya out!" Kiba patted Naruto's knee.  
Before Naruto could thank him again, Shikamaru and Choji joined in on the conversation.  
"Just heard Sakura yelling at you man, really brutal!" Choji commented.  
"Everyone in town could hear her ramping!" Shikamaru sighed, "I think even Sasuke was able to hear from his couch!" Shikamaru gestured in Sasuke's direction.  
Naruto flinched at the sound of the spiky haired boy's name.  
Sasuke was entertaining an old, withered lady. He never listened when his normal customers, who were mainly young women, talked but everyone knew he respected his elders.  
She was talking and he quietly listened, then appearing to be done with their meeting Sasuke escorted her to the door very slowly.  
Naruto and the other three boys watched with wrapped attention. The lady said her goodbyes and left.  
Sasuke began his return and stopped to look at Naruto, who looked up at him, somewhat startled.  
Becoming nervous at his stare Naruto stuttered, "Wha-What are you looking at!?"  
"Your fly's down, idiot." after saying his comment, Sasuke walked away.  
"WHAT!? NO WAY!" Naruto fumbled with his zipper and Kiba busted out laughing, as well as Shikamaru and Choji. "Shut-up guys!" Naruto blushed in embarrassment.  
To Naruto's dismay, his entire day was filled with embarrassing moments. Also, the fact that it was Sasuke who was pointing everything out annoyed him even more.  
"I WANNA KILL HIM..." Naruto grumbled while taking his break.  
"What's wrong now?" asked Kiba.  
"I'm sick of Sasuke that's what! He's been messing with me non-stop today!" he slams his fist on the table.  
"Oh yeah! I forgot to ask ya yesterday, what happened after you ran away?" Kiba looked at Naruto who flinched, "Sakura looked for you everywhere and couldn't find you! You must've picked a really good hiding spot!" he laughed.  
Naruto suddenly remembered his shelter he had unknowingly picked, and the consequences of what happened after being discovered.  
"Yo Naruto! Your face is all red, what's the matter?" Kiba lightly hit Naruto's back.  
Coming back from his uncomfortable memories, Naruto jumped up from his chair, "Well um-! It really wasn't anything! I just hid in a...a tree so that's why she didn't find me! Hahaha! I gotta go clean the supply rooms! Talk to ya later!" he ran off not caring about anything else besides alone time.  
Safely in the drinks supply room, Naruto slid down against the door and let out a huge breath. "HAAAAAAA!...Its so weird working now! I feel like no matter what I do I can't get what fucking happened last night!" he ran a hand through his wild hair, "...That jerk is acting like nothing happened! If I could do the same thing I would but I can't because its still freaking me out!...I really don't get why he did that!? And when he was still on a date with Sakura! Unbelievable...Could he be gay? No way! Sasuke's an ass, jerk, stuck up fucker, and all around douchebag but he's sure not gay!...At least I don't think he is...but, if he was why go after me? I mean I know I'm handsome and hard to resist but we hate each other! So there's no way he did on purpose!...right?"  
Silence was all that was vacating the room.  
"Ugh...Now I hate it even more in this hell hole!" Naruto grunted putting his head in his knees.  
"Who are you talking to, moron?" the sudden voice made Naruto's head snap up to see none other than Sasuke coming around a corner of the shelf of drinks.  
"Sa-Sasuke!? Wha-What the hell are you doing in here!? W-Were you listening to me talking!?" Naruto started to panic, fearing Sasuke heard his complaining and other embarrassing things he said about him.  
"I came in here to get some peace and quiet. I was taking a nap when I suddenly heard loud talking." Sasuke brushed his bangs out of his face with his hand, and leaned against the shelf he came from behind of.  
"S-So you were listening!?" Naruto yelled, pressing his back against the door.  
"Did you not want me to hear?" Sasuke crossed his arms.  
Naruto blushed, "I-I don't care if you did! Go burn in hell asshole!" he grabbed for the doorknob and slightly cracked it open, until it was slammed shut by a pale hand.  
Sasuke leaned in close to Naruto's ear, "Just so you know I'm not gay."  
Naruto could feel him smirking, he got pissed, "Get away from me! You're such a-!" he saw Sasuke's face only inches from his as he turned around to yell.  
Being so close only made Naruto even more nervous and angry, he turned his face away, shoving Sasuke back a little with his arms, "Quit invading my personal space!"  
Sasuke looked at Naruto with a furious expression, causing Naruto to shiver in slight fear. Using his arm to slam Naruto back against the door roughly, Sasuke caught Naruto's other hand so that he was completely unable to escape.  
"Ow,Ow! Sasuke stop I can't breathe! You ass let go-!" just like last night, the warm sensation of flesh began to cover Naruto's mouth. He shut his eyes and struggled as much as he could to break free.  
The feeling of Sasuke's forceful lips against his began to make Naruto's mind go blank, his hand that was still free was clawing into Sasuke's arm. Even though his body was giving in and calming down in the process he refused to let himself think that the kiss felt good, but was gasping for breath every time their lips parted.  
For what seemed like forever, Sasuke shifted his face to Naruto's ear again and clearly said, "I hate you..."  
The unexpected phrase shocked Naruto, and prevented him from stopping Sasuke when he quickly left the room without another word.  
Standing still, Naruto leaned back against the door, the only thought spinning in his head, _(WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED...!?) _


	10. Chapter 9

**Wake Me When I Begin To Disappear**

* * *

**~This is A SasuNaru Fanfic! Don't like it, then don't read it! All Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Sasuke had called in sick and Naruto felt like leaping for joy.  
"I'm so worried about Sasuke! He's never sick!" Ino said to Sakura.  
"I know! Something must be bothering him a lot if he's taking a day off." Sakura replied.  
Almost all the female employees were in on the conversation as well.  
Shikamaru and Kiba were listening at a nearby table, taking their lunch break.  
"Geez! Even when Uchiha's not here everyone still talks about him!" Kiba grunted.  
"It is a pain. Its like he's still here!" Shikamaru scratched his head.  
"Not to mention...if Sasuke's acting strange, he's not the only one." Kiba averted his eyes to a certain blonde behind the bar.  
Actually silent, Naruto was cleaning glasses and had dark circles around his eyes. He sighed, _(...I couldn't sleep a wink last! Gah! This sucks! I don't wanna be here...)_  
A knock on the bar counter made Naruto jump a little, "Yo Naruto? You alright?" Kiba asked.  
Naruto turned his head slightly, he glared at his two friends, "Whaaaaat!?"  
"Whoa! What up with the attitude?" Kiba raised an eyebrow.  
"Haaa!...sorry guys, I'm just really cranky today." he continued to clean a glass he was holding.  
"We can see that. What's wrong? You've been acting weird lately." Shikamaru leaned back in his chair.  
Naruto rubbed the sleep from his eyes, "Don't worry about it...its just stupid crap."  
Kiba's voice sounded more concerned, "C'mon Naruto, its obvious its not just anything! We're your friends dude, you can tell us stuff that's buggin' you."  
"I know," he smiled, "And thanks, but I don't think anyone can really help me because even I'm not sure what the hell is going on!"  
"Tell us and we might have a solution for ya moron!" Kiba grinned.  
Turning his head from let to right, making sure no one else was listening, Naruto gestured for them to lean in closer, he whispered, "You see there's this person that I really, really, really, REALLY hate, that's not Sasuke!, and uh, for a long time I thought they hated me too, but...lately they um..." he trailed off.  
Kiba got impatient, "Spit it out idiot!"  
He continued, "Well uh...they've been acting like...like they might have a thing for me." Naruto felt his race turning red, and couldn't look Kiba or Shikamaru in the eye.  
Both the boys who were listening were stupefied, "Say what!? You are so lying! No way are you telling the truth! Or maybe you just want to think this person likes you!" Kiba jokingly mocked.  
"Hell no! Why the hell would I lie about something like that, dumbass!? Do you have any idea how embarrassing this is to fucking say out loud!?" Naruto slammed his fists on the counter, his blush increasing.  
Shikamaru pulled the two screaming boys slightly apart and tried to sound as calm as he could, "Alright now hold on a second Naruto! First things first, both of you calm yourselves before you make a scene." Naruto and Kiba each took a deep breath, "Okay now Naruto, tell us what makes you think that this person has a 'thing' for you?"  
"Aw man you're really gonna make me say that crap? Sigh...fine! It didn't start that long ago...Actually now that I think about it, they haven't really flirted with me but...-" Naruto was cut off by Kiba.  
"Y'see! Told ya he's just imagining things!-" Kiba wasn't able to finish his sentence.  
"They kissed me twice though..." Naruto mumbled, not wanting to even hear he say it.  
Shikamaru and Kiba's eyes widened and they stared at the nerve-racked blonde.  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!? NO FUCKING WAY!" Kiba yelled.  
"ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" Shikamaru also screamed, disbelieved.  
Before Naruto could yell back, Sakura interrupted with some yelling of her own, "What the hell are you idiots screaming about over here!?"  
Shikamaru and Kiba retreated, leaving Naruto alone.  
Naruto did a full 180 degree turn to try to ignore Sakura, not wanting anyone else to be informed of his dilemma, but of course he failed.  
"Narutoooo, what's going on? What were the three of you talking about so intently?" Sakura's eye glare made Naruto tense up nerviously.  
"I-Its nothing! Sorry for making so much noise Sakura-chan!" Naruto's voice was shaky.  
Sakura grabbed Naruto's shoulder and swung him around, "You ought to know already that you're a horrible liar!" Naruto gritted his teeth, "Now tell me what's going on?"  
Sakura was always up Naruto's butt, but he knew he could always confide in her, "…I don't really know how to say it so it doesn't sound weird!"  
"Try!" she pressured him.  
Naruto kneeled down behind the counter and rested his head on his arms; he grunted "Ya see…there's this person, a person I hate, that's been sorta puttin' the moves on me…"  
Sakura had the same non-believing expression Kiba and Shikamaru made, "No flippin' way! Who is it!?"  
"I'm not gonna say their name! It's bad enough that they've been acting weird!" Naruto answered, _(Not only that but if you actually found out who it really is, you'd kill me in a heartbeat!) _he shuddered.  
"Alright, alright fine! So what exactly is the problem? Is it because you hate them?" she asked.  
Naruto fell silent, "...I guess. But I think it's mainly because they've confused me so much, that I don't know what to do or say anymore!" his memories of Sasuke's actions filled his mind, none of them making any sense to him.  
"You are such a moron Naruto! Why haven't you just talked to them?" Sakura pinched his cheek.  
"Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuh?" he didn't understand.  
"If you're so confused you should just go straight up to them, tell them how you're feeling, and sort things out! It might be hard for some people, but you are the only idiot I've ever known to not be afraid to say how you're feeling! Since when did you become a chicken!?" Sakura's face was full of motivation, practically yelling her advice out.  
Naruto felt pumped, "I-I am not a chicken! I'm not afraid!" he walked out from the counter, "That bastard isn't gonna get the best of me! No way in fucking hell will he!" he speed walked towards the door.  
Sakura stood up from her chair, "Hey wait-! Work still isn't over you dumbass!" she tried to grab his arm, but he managed to escape, "This is coming out of your pay!"  
Stomping down every path he took, the furious blonde didn't notice the darkening sky_(That bastard! Bastard! Bastard! Bastard! No way is he getting away with this! Unless he fucking explains everything, and I mean everything! I will never let it slide!) _Practically in a jog, Naruto didn't let anything distract him as he made his way to Sasuke's apartment.  
Loud, obnoxious knocking at his front door made Sasuke stubbornly get up from his couch and go towards the banging.  
"Will you stop that!? I'm coming already-!" Sasuke's door opened to a soaking wet Naruto.  
The rain poured harshly, however it wasn't its coolness that calmed Naruto's hot headedness down, but Sasuke himself.


	11. Chapter 10

**Wake Me When I Begin To Disappear**

* * *

**~This is A SasuNaru Fanfic! Don't like it, then don't read it! All Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Naruto and Sasuke were staring at one another for a long moment and the only sound was the drizzling rain.  
Sasuke was the first to speak, "What the hell are doing here? Don't you see it's raining you idiot? Go home." He began to close his door.  
Naruto stopped him by propping his foot out, "Why did you do it?"  
Sasuke didn't comprehend, "What do you mean?"  
"You know what I mean!" Naruto's voice could barely be heard by the thunder, droplets of water fell from his hair.  
The sky became more and more malicious, so Sasuke surrendered and yanked Naruto inside, "Don't just stand there! Get in!"  
Naruto tumbled a bit, but caught himself "…You didn't have to let me in..."  
"Don't be ridiculous! If you haven't noticed there's a storm right now, you imbecile! ...If you want to talk let's do it in here. But, before that I'm getting a towel for your idiotic ass." Sasuke walked and turned a corner, while Naruto listened to his footsteps.  
Suddenly the realization came to him, _(WHAT THE HELL!? I WAS SO ANGRY WHEN I WAS ON MY WAY HERE! WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!?...Was it because of just seeing Sasuke? No way! No fucking way!) _Naruto had his face in his hands when he was interrupted.  
"What are you doing now, moron?" Sasuke had one eye brow raised.  
Just hearing Sasuke's voice and turning his head to look at his face made Naruto question his former thought. "Uh! Nothing! I'm not doing anything so quit looking at me like that!"  
Sasuke's face showed confusion but quickly reverted back to its expressionless form, "Here." He tossed one of the two towels he retrieved to Naruto.  
He fumbled trying to catch it, "Um…thanks, I guess." _(Why did he bring two?) _He thought as he placed the towel over his head and rubbed it through his hair. Naruto was shocked when he suddenly felt Sasuke grab one of his hands and began leading him to the living room sofa. "Hey leggo'! You don't need to drag me! I can see where your couch is!" he half blushed.  
Obviously not listening, Sasuke placed the remaining towel over one side of the cushions and set Naruto down.  
Not understanding any of Sasuke's actions as usual, Naruto felt uncomfortable and awkward. _(Okay…I don't get anything that's going on right now! Why is he being so considerate to me!? Why didn't he just toss me out!? And why isn't he answering the question I asked him!?) _Unaware that Sasuke was staring at him, Naruto continued to stare at the floor while panicking internally.  
"Are you going to keep quiet the whole time or are you going to let me answer you?" Naruto was startled, "Because it'd be a lot easier for you if I responded to your questions instead of freaking out in that thing you call your brain." Sasuke didn't reveal any annoyance in his sentence, but clearly showed he was beginning to get agitated.  
Not knowing what to reply Naruto remained quiet, stunned by Sasuke's words. _(Somehow I feel like…he's feeling the same way I am right now…, though why would he be freaking out? I'm the one who's about to have a heart attack here!)_  
Sasuke's eyes narrowed, "Alright I've had enough of this! If you're not going to say a damn word then leave!" he stood up and took a step when his arm was caught by Naruto's hand.  
"I'm not leaving until you answer what I just asked you before!" Naruto was completely serious and caught Sasuke off guard.  
"I-I always assumed you hated me because you and I would be fighting all the time! So when you started to act weird I was really going crazy and didn't know what to do! And I still don't know what to do!" Naruto gripped Sasuke's arm, creasing his long-sleeved shirt.  
Silent for a few seconds, Sasuke unexpectedly ruffled the towel upon Naruto's head and it annoyed the already troubled blonde.  
"Cut that out! Sas-!" Looking up, Naruto was shocked by Sasuke's pained appearance.  
"I…..I'm not exactly sure…why I kissed you either." Sasuke admitted.  
Naruto was annoyed, "That's not an answer!"  
"What do you want me to fucking say then!?" Sasuke shouted and it made Naruto stiffen, "Don't whine and say I should have an answer because I don't have a clear one! Sorry to disappoint you!" Sasuke enthralled Naruto's hair tight, and even though it hurt him, Naruto didn't complain.  
_(He...he made that same face…before he almost kissed me the first time…What's with him? Why does he always have to be so difficult!?)_ Covering Sasuke's hands with his, Naruto murmured "Sasuke…you're so unfair." His light blue eyes burned, which only further irritated him.  
Sasuke held their gaze for a short moment before sinking to the floor, sliding his hands down to Naruto's elbows.  
"Whoa! Sasuke!?" Naruto said alarmed while holding on firmly to Sasuke's arms.  
Setting his head against Naruto's knee, Sasuke sighed "If I just apologized… I know I wouldn't mean it. Plus…I'm sure what I did was part subconsciously…although, I'm not sure if I did do it on purpose too..." Naruto listened deeply. "You're right though. I have always hated you. However… some piece of me…felt strongly close to you…I don't know what it is, but I've never sensed it with anyone other than you. It's difficult for me to explain in words…especially since I've never had to say such humiliating sentences!"  
Speechless, Naruto understood perfectly what Sasuke was attempting to say. His words were almost identical to what his own doubts and thoughts were.  
"It's so infuriating! I can't differentiate whether I see you as just a friend or something more than as a friend! I literally can't stand myself for thinking like this! I get that you're freaked out just as much as I am, probably more; nonetheless I always tried to get through each day without unleashing these damn feelings! I always have to remind myself that you would be affected drastically if I even uttered the words 'I think I might like you!'…. however regardless of everything I tried to keep things the way they were, I found myself abandoning my reason and acted without thinking. Just being near you sets me off!..." Sasuke raised his head and locked eyes with the startled boy; he spoke firmly "Naruto."  
He stuttered, "WH-What…?" The unwavering stare made Naruto shudder. He sat paralyzed when he noticed Sasuke was now standing on his knees and slowly leaning towards him, stopping when they were only a few inches apart.  
"I forced you the last two encounters, this time I'm asking you straight out. I want, scratch that, need to figure out what is that I'm feeling…Will you let me test it…Naruto?" Sasuke's seriousness scrambled Naruto's instinctive rejection manifesting itself inside his mind.  
Heart pounding and hands sweating, Naruto couldn't help feeling embarrassed from the closeness of their faces once again. Only this time, he found himself not resisting with his entire body.  
_(H-H-He's waaaaaaaaaay too close! Last time he was so forceful that I naturally fought against him but now-!...Now he's being really …nice. Well not exactly nice, more dramatic really…but when he kept saying he has to know what it is he's feeling when…when I wanna know the same thing too!Sasuke you asshole! Quit acting like you're the only one who needs to understand your own feelings!) _Aside from his increasing annoyance, Naruto couldn't help but notice Sasuke's facial features, from his dark eyes to his mouth that moved slightly when he breathed. The too many occurring thoughts hurt Naruto's head, so he decided to allow the soon to happen sensation rid…and answer his unending demands. No longer capable of putting up with the silence he answered as best as he could with an angry smirk, "You couldn't have asked it in a less embarrassing way!?"  
Sasuke slightly smiled the most sincere smile Naruto had ever saw and it caused his heart to race more rapidly.  
Naruto squeezed his eyes shut when he could feel Sasuke's lips lightly press against his own, the same tingling sensation, which he felt from their former kiss, returned. It took all of Naruto's will power to not shove Sasuke away when he began to use a bit of force. His head started to become fuzzy and Naruto gradually succumbed to the kiss that was getting deeper.  
When they came up for air, both boys were breathing heavy. Their faces still closely together, they gazed into one another's eyes for only a couple of seconds.  
In a swift movement, Naruto's arms wrapped around Sasuke's neck and connected their lips for a second time. Sasuke was tremendously taken aback by the reunion from Naruto, but couldn't resist. Naruto was so indulged in the kiss he let out a low moan when Sasuke slipped his tongue in.  
The kiss grew deeper and more passionate.  
Naruto gasped for air when Sasuke started to very carefully kiss down his neck. The pale hand that tried to make its way under Naruto's shirt snapped him back to reality.  
He suddenly felt smothered by Sasuke and his body being pressed against the sofa. He untangled his hands from Sasuke's hair and pushed them on Sasuke's chest, trying to plead the raven haired boy to stop.  
Misinterpreting Naruto's action, Sasuke engulfed the blonde's hair with both hands and enforced another kiss.  
Beginning to panic, he screamed "N-NO! STOP!" Naruto hurled Sasuke onto the other side of the couch.  
Sasuke stared wide-eyed at Naruto, who was breathing so fast he looked like he was hyperventilating. "Naruto calm down." He forced his own anxiety away, concentrating all his attention on Naruto.  
"I don't know why-! Why did I-!?" Naruto was at a loss for words. His whole body was trembling, hands and forehead sweating, and mind in total chaos. _(I can't believe I let him kiss me! I really can't believe I kissed him back too!? Why did I do it!? Why!? Why!?...No I, I have to get out of here! I-I-I can't be here right now!)_ "I…I'm…s-sorry…" He said in a whisper barely audible. Avoiding Sasuke's questioning eyes, Naruto sprinted for the door.  
Sasuke called after him, "Naruto wait-!" The petrified blonde flung the front door open and ran straight into the ongoing hammering rain.  
"NARUTO!" Sasuke shouted as he watched the running figure disappear into the darkness.


	12. Chapter 11

**Wake Me When I Begin To Disappear**

* * *

**~This is A SasuNaru Fanfic! Don't like it, then don't read it! All Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**Chapter 11  
**

When Sasuke returned to work, he wasn't surprised to learn Naruto had taken off for a personal day.  
"Don't ya think it's too coincidental that when Sasuke comes back, Naruto is gone?" Kiba whispered to Shikamaru.  
"Something probably happened between those fools again. We'll ask Naruto once he comes back, besides he still owes us a full explanation from our conversation the other day." He scratched the back of his head and walked to the kitchen.  
Kiba followed, "Screw till tomorrow! Let's just call him at lunch! I'm aching to know who this mystery person is!"  
Shikamaru smirked, "Conceited as always Kiba. But I won't deny that I'm curious to know too. We'll call during lunch."  
Overhearing the discussion, Sasuke planned on listening to that phone call.  
Lying on his couch, Sasuke welcomed the silence in the room.  
He sighed, _(…Why did he freak out like that? I expected him to throw a fit after I pulled away, not for him to kiss me back…the dobe really is unpredictable…)_ closing his eyes, Sasuke re-lived the kiss Naruto had instigated. The skinny, but firm arms of Naruto wrapping themselves around the raven's neck and drawing him in. Sasuke could already tell Naruto was caught up in the sensation as much as he was, but he didn't predict the blonde to push away and be so frightened.  
Sasuke half-opened his eyes and quietly mumbled, "Usuratonkaichi…"

"Hey there everyone! Where are all my pretty ladies!?" Jiraya cheerfully paraded into the Host House.  
"Welcome Jiraya! Good to have you back." Sakura greeted him.  
"Pretty as always Sakura! Now, where's that scoundrel Naruto? He should come attend me so we can catch up!" Jiraya looked around then was stunned, "Huh? No Naruto today?"  
Sakura sighed angrily, "Yes. That lousy idiot left during break yesterday and then had the nerve to ask for a personal day today!" she pulled back a strand of hair behind her ear.  
"Personal day? That's unlucky of him…well don't mind Naruto, Sakura! You know how that goofball is sometimes, why don't you serve me today?" he grinned.  
Sakura laughed, "Sure! I'll be back with your usual wine!" she headed to the storage room.  
Taking a seat at the bar he called the two bartenders, "Yo Kiba! Shikamaru! Come over here!"  
Kiba walked over first, "What's up old man! Nice to see ya again!"  
Shikamaru smiled, "Hello again Jiraya-san!"  
"Back at you guys! Alright then, spill it. What's the deal with Naruto taking a personal day? He's never done that before, so why now?" Jiraya asked.  
Both boys looked at one another before saying a word.  
"You see," Kiba replied, "Naruto's been acting very…weird lately, weird even for Naruto! He's been out in space a lot, edgy, and the biggest thing of all is-!" he was elbowed by Shikamaru for being too loud, "Hey!"  
Jiraya was intrigued, "Finish what you were going to say!"  
Shikamaru continued, "The other day Naruto was told us why he'd been acting strange and…" he gestured for Jiraya to lean in, "He told us it was because someone he hates has been putting the moves on him…"  
Jiraya snorted then released enormous non-stop laughter, "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT'S THE MOST HILARIOUS THING I'VE EVER HEARD! SOMEONE PUTTING THE MOVES ON NARUTO!?" he continued to laugh.  
"Jiraya-san please tone it down!" Sakura rushed over to him, she set the bottle in her hands on the counter.  
Covering his mouth with his hand, Jiraya laughed quietly.  
"Okay then, what's so funny?" she asked.  
"We were just talking about Naruto." Shikamaru said.  
"Oh. Because he actually managed to catch someone's eye?" she commented.  
"YOU KNOW!?" both boys cried simultaneously.  
"Yeah. The moron told me too after you two left us alone." Sakura crossed her arms.  
"What did he tell you?" Kiba immediately asked.  
"Not much. I asked him who this person was, but he wouldn't budge. He kept saying how confused he was, so when I told him just to speak directly with them…he ran off right in the middle of work!" she slammed her fist against the counter.  
"That explains why he isn't here today! He must've got into a fight with that person and is pouting at home!" Kiba shouted.  
"Wait, what if it was that person who hurt Naruto? Maybe he's upset?" Sakura pointed out.  
"That's true, knowing Naruto anything's possible!"  
"Hold on there you two; first and foremost we don't know anything about Naruto and this person. Don't you three start being nosy! Let's not assume things before he has a chance to clarify everything." Jiraya opened the wine and poured himself a cup.  
"Me and Shikamaru were gonna call him right about now. He might tell us what we want to know." Kiba pointed his thumb at Shikamaru.  
"What're you waiting for!? Go on!" Jiraya waved his hand for them to go with their plan.  
"Seems to me like he's nosier than we are!" Kiba grunted.  
"Sakura, why don't you go join them? If anyone here can knock some sense into that boy it's you." Jiraya smiled.  
"Are you sure Jiraya-san?" Sakura raised her hand to her mouth.  
"Yes. Now go you'll miss everything!" he continued to drink his wine.

Hearing the commotion, Sasuke walked out from the bathroom and stood by the kitchen door.  
"Quit hogging the phone Kiba!" he heard Sakura command.  
"Both of you stop! We'll put him on speaker!" Shikamaru pressed a button on the machine.  
Sasuke could hear the dial tone, and it felt like forever since it picked up.  
They all went silent when a rough voice responded, [Hello…?]  
Sasuke had to fight the urge to reply.  
"Naruto! It's Kiba and Shikamaru!" Kiba yelled.  
"I'm here too!" Sakura added.  
There was a ruffling noise like bed sheets before the voice said something, […You're there too Sakura? What's going on? Why you guys calling me from work?]  
Sasuke listened intently.  
"Jiraya-san is here and he asked for you." Shikamaru said.  
[…Pervy Sage is there?] He asked.  
"Yes. He was worried since you hardly skip work. Plus, we wanted to know how you were as well!" Sakura lowered her head to the machine.  
The voice on the other line was quiet for a moment, [I'm fine guys…say that to Pervy Sage too.] Sasuke pressed his ear to the door, [I just needed a day to clear my head…Sakura…will you please go tell Pervy Sage that I'll be sure to visit him at his place when I can…?]  
Sakura happily agreed, "Sure. I'll be right back, so don't hang up yet! You hear!?"  
Naruto lowly chuckled, [I won't…]  
Sasuke slid back behind the door when she came out, then slowly resumed listening.  
Shikamaru spoke, "…Is there something you wanted to tell us in private Naruto?"  
[…I really hate how smart you are Shikamaru...Sorry guys, you'll have to wait till I come back…I don't wanna say anything over the phone.]  
"Naruto? You still there?" Kiba scratched his head.  
Naruto sighed deeply, [Is…Sasuke there?]  
The raven froze.  
Kiba turned to Shikamaru, both exchanging confused glances, "Huh? Oh um, yeah he's here at work but not in the room with us!"  
"Why'd you ask Naruto?" Shikamaru questioned.  
Sasuke held his breath.  
[…Just wondering. Didn't want him to eavesdrop is all…] A long pause occurs before he finishes, [I think I'm going to take a few more personal days…Apologize to Sakura for me.]  
Hurriedly picking up the phone, Kiba screamed "Naruto wait-!"  
[I don't feel right, right now…Thanks for worrying about me. Bye…] the line ended and the tone returned to beeping.  
Shikamaru and Kiba went quiet.  
"Sasuke, where are you going?" Sakura asked, although not receiving a reply.  
After watching Sasuke swiftly disappear through the double doors, she stepped back into the kitchen.  
"Kiba? Shikamaru? ...What's wrong?" she felt the unstill atmosphere of the room. "He hung up didn't he…?"  
They simply nodded their heads.  
Taking in a breath, Sakura huffed "Well…He better be back soon! Otherwise I'm going to kick his ass! ...Enough of that, let's not just stand here like idiots…Lets go keep Jiraya-san company."  
Entering the main room, Kiba gazed around "Hey…where did Sasuke go?"  
"He left abruptly. I guess he wanted to leave early since there aren't many customers…" Sakura went back to chatting with Jiraya, and so did the two boys.

Every night in Naruto's apartment, the only sound resonating in the small space was the refrigerator. Over the years, the noise became comforting and helped him drift to sleep. However today…it was the only thing keeping him up.  
_(That damn fridge…! Ugh…I feel like complete crap! Why couldn't today have been my weekend off!? Sakura's gonna kill me if I miss too many days, but I don't think I can handle working there with 'him' as if nothing happened! …Yesterday…after I left and got home…I couldn't sleep at all! Everything just kept re-winding over and over in my head! I don't know what came over me!? For some reason I was okay when I let him kiss me, but then when I kissed him back-!? Why did I kiss him too!? I just don't get it…...Apparently I was the only one who felt like that since that jerk went to work today! …was it that meaningless to him…?)_ He drew his sheets up to his mouth and closed his groggy eyes, attempting to get some shut-eye.  
All of a sudden, bright sunlight blinded his eyes and a gush of wind disheveled his already messy hair. Forcing himself to sit up, he was stunned to see a shadow suddenly block the sunshine.  
"You look ridiculous Usuratonkaichi…" the shadow said.  
Naruto could barely see his face, but the outline of Sasuke was clearly visible.


	13. Chapter 12

**Wake Me When I Begin To Disappear**

* * *

**~This is A SasuNaru Fanfic! Don't like it, then don't read it! All Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**Chapter 12  
**

"Did Naruto say anything else?" Jiraya probed for more.  
"All he said was he'd clarify everything when he got back…which I don't know when that'll be because he said he was taking a couple more days off…" Kiba sighed in frustration, "That idiot constantly thinks he has to deal with everything on his own!"  
Shikamaru commented, "Its how he is. He was reluctant in admitting his problems with us too, remember?"  
"We'll just have to wait; you know how stubborn Naruto can be." Sakura remarked.  
"What happened to that spiky haired kid who was here earlier?" Jiraya changed the depressing discussion.  
"You mean Sasuke? Sakura said he suddenly left without a word." Shikamaru said while turning his attention cleaning some glasses.  
"Don't worry about him Jiraya-san. He tends to do whatever he wants and not tell anyone. He's a popular host, so he needs his rest." Sakura reassured.  
"Lucky bastard is probably home by now." Kiba scoffed.

Naruto knew he hadn't slept from the moment he arrived home, yet he was sure he had woken up to a nightmare.  
"W-Wh-What the fuck are you doing at my house!?" he shrieked.  
"Checking up on a coward." Sasuke ran his hand through his hair, partly to stop the wind blowing strands into his face.  
"Who are you calling a coward!?" Naruto got pissed.  
"If I'm wrong..." Sasuke laid his back against the window frame and stared him straight in the eyes, "then why didn't you show up at work today?"  
Naruto flinched, "…I just didn't feel like going okay!?"  
"Don't give me that bullshit. You think I wanted to go to work? I would've fucking stayed in bed too…but I can't afford to…and neither can you." Sasuke pointed out.  
"I already know that! I don't wanna miss work either! But-!" Naruto stopped himself.  
"But what? You don't want to go work because I would be there? …that's pathetic." Sasuke said disgusted.  
Furious, Naruto flung his bed sheets off and stood up facing Sasuke "Shut your fucking mouth! You don't have any fucking clue what the fuck I'm going through! If I'm acting like this it's because of your stupid ass for messing with my head!"  
Naruto was giving Sasuke the death glare, but he didn't recoil "How many times am I going to have to ram it through that thick head that you're not the only one being screwed over!?" he barked, "How do you think I felt that one second you were feeling, at least I imagined you were feeling, the same way I was and then basically slapped me in the face when you ran out the way you did!? …I was ticked off! And still am!"  
No longer willing to hold back, Naruto tightened his fists and yelled, "YOU'RE SO GOD DAMN COMPLICATED!"  
Sasuke was taken aback, yet didn't comprehend. The blonde continued, "I NEVER UNDERSTAND ANYTHING THAT COMES OUTTA YOUR MOUTH! YOU SAY SOMETHING THEN DO THE OPPOSITE! YOU CONFUSE THE FUCK OUT OF ME!"  
He began to breathe heavy, still he went on a little calmer "I get that…I shouldn't have acted like that out of nowhere…but when 'that' was happening…my mind went blank! I didn't know what I was doing!? …I-I got caught up in the moment…It's just I never thought this type of thing could ever happen between us! So, in that moment after I….kissed you…all these thoughts started to flood into my head all at once and it freaked me out! …The only thing I could think was I had to get away! …I didn't know you would get mad so badly…I…I don't know what to do anymore around you…" his head dropped and Sasuke could see he was trembling.  
Sasuke stared at the quivering boy, then slowly got off the window frame and stepped towards him.  
Sensing he was approaching, Naruto took a step back "Don't come near me…!" he meant to scream it, however it came out as a loud whisper.  
Their bodies were closely together. Naruto didn't move anymore, giving up trying to escape the persistent raven.  
Sasuke broke the silence, "Naruto, look at me."  
He shook his head 'no'.  
Then Sasuke said what he was dreading to say, "…I seriously think I'm feeling something for you, Naruto."  
Naruto's eyes widened and he saw Sasuke lean his head against his shoulder.  
"That was even more difficult than I expected…" he let out a huge breath, "This is my first time saying this kind of thing…and it is as humiliating as I thought it would be…"  
Sasuke's hair felt silky touching Naruto's skin, "It's not easy taking it all in either…" he mumbled.  
"None of this is easy…it was already tough for me to come here…" Sasuke said.  
"Then why did you…?" Naruto asked.  
Sasuke felt Naruto jump when he breathed on his neck, "I knew I had to…otherwise, I would've been as restless as you. You really think you'd been alright if we left everything as it is?"  
Naruto figured he could say 'yes', but knew it wasn't the truth, he whispered "…Not really…" Taking in a breath, "Can I ask you something…?" When Sasuke didn't reply, he hesitated "…W-When did you know…that you…I mean when did you start…to 'feel' like this…f-for me…?"  
Sasuke chuckled.  
"D-Don't laugh! I mean it! When did you know!?" Naruto blushed. He became more nervous as Sasuke took his time to respond.  
"…I'm not sure." He finally choked out.  
"Again with that!?" Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arms instinctively, digging his fingers into his sleeves.  
"What I meant was that I can't pick a precise time. If I think back…it was somewhere…during back in middle school…" Sasuke closed his eyes.  
"YOU KNEW FOR THAT LONG!?" Naruto was beyond shock.  
"Don't yell moron, my ear is right beside your mouth! …and I didn't fully know, I was beginning to realize that maybe I did. I kept fighting myself over whether I was going through a phase or if I was desperate!" Naruto didn't know if he had been insulted, nevertheless he continued to listen "But when…I thought I wouldn't get to see you anymore after we had to look for jobs…I actually got upset…I guess that's when I knew…so, when we both ended up getting employed at the same place…I was…happy. I decided that it didn't matter if you hated me, so long as I was near you…was all I cared about." Sasuke finished.  
Naruto relaxed his hands on Sasuke's elbows, sliding them down to the raven's wrists.  
Sasuke couldn't distinguish the action clearly; however he liked the warm sensation, "It's pretty obvious now that I was wrong…just being near you isn't enough for me…"  
"I…I don't know what I'm supposed to say…" Naruto lowered his hands further so that they covered Sasuke's hands, "After you started acting weird around me…I wasn't sure what the hell was going on between us…For a long time I thought we were something like friends who happened to fight…a lot…but you didn't really feel like 'only a friend'…or someone I hated…..but I did always know…that everything you said or did affected me…and it pissed me off knowing that…From giving me that vampire bite to straight up kissing me…I knew things were changing between me and you…and I didn't know how to react…still don't either!" he sadly grinned.  
Sasuke lifted his head to Naruto's ear, still not looking directly at him "I need you to tell me now Naruto…" the blonde went stiff, "If you want to walk away from this…I'll let you and I won't bother you about it again…everything will go back the way it was, with us always fighting and regularly working together…but you need to tell me now…because I will act on how I'm feeling from now on…but unlike our last moment…I don't want you to feel like you did afterwards. Do you want to end this…?"  
The sudden proposal surprised the blonde _(He seriously wants me to answer him now!? Confessing how I felt earlier was the hardest thing I ever had to do! My head is starting to hurt from me having to answer so damn fast!) _Naruto awkwardly laughed, "Ha-ha…Can I get back to you later?"  
"I'm not joking Naruto. Tell me right now." Sasuke tensed up and so did Naruto.  
_(What does he want me to say…? What should I say? What do I want to say to him!? I'm not sure if I can handle everything he's planning on doing or if I'll ever be okay with all of it! He says he'd act as if nothing happened if I say don't want to, would he really be able to do that? With everything he's said I seriously doubt it...…This dude really is an asshole…he knows I could never leave things as they are!) _Naruto squeezed his grip on Sasuke's hands. "Sasuke, you're a real pain in the ass…"  
Sasuke raised his face to Naruto's.  
Naruto bumped his head onto Sasuke's and kept it there, "Damn it all! …Okay, fine!"  
"'Fine' what?" Sasuke intertwined their hands.  
"I'll go along with whatever the fuck is going on between us! Stop making me say embarrassing crap!" Naruto turned red and hid his face by burying it onto Sasuke's shoulder.  
Sasuke smirked. "Come back to work tomorrow then…"  
"OKAY! Shut up already…!" Naruto bawled into Sasuke's sweater.  
Sasuke stopped talking, though he kept their hands locked.  
Although Naruto was somewhat relieved, he didn't know if he resolved things or had finished digging his own grave


	14. Chapter 13

**Wake Me When I Begin To Disappear**

* * *

**~This is A SasuNaru Fanfic! Don't like it, then don't read it! All Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**Chapter 13  
**

As promised, Naruto went back to work despite his extreme exhaustion. Also, he knew he would be immediately pounded with questions the moment he walked through the doors before even saying 'Good morning'.  
"Naruto! I can't believe you came back already!" Sakura got close to his face.  
"Why did you screw with us like that!?" Kiba yelled.  
"You look horrible." Shikamaru said bluntly.  
"Anyways! Tell us what was up with you yesterday! You had us completely worried for your ass!" Kiba yanked on Naruto's collar.  
"Yeah! You lied and hung up when I wasn't there! Were you sick or something?" Sakura placed her palm on Naruto's forehead.  
"We'd understand if you felt a bit under the weather, but you sounded almost depressed. Did it have to do with what you were telling us before?" Shikamaru genuinely was concerned.  
"If you guys will just let me say something" Naruto was cut off by a person passing by them all.  
"You three are getting way too amped up for someone like Naruto." Sasuke gave a sideways glance as they turned to give him their attention, "As if his brain could catch up with all the questions you're asking him." He smirked at the blonde when the three turned their heads back to Naruto.  
Naruto slightly blushed _(…Was he trying to help me!? 'That' was helping me!? What the hell!?) _He grinned at his friends, "Ignoring that bastard…Sorry for all the trouble guys! I really am sorry. I'm better now, honest, but uh…I really would like a breather before I spill the beans! So…?" he pleaded with his eyes.  
They glanced at each other, then sighed, Kiba spoke first "You sure as hell better give a full explanation later! You hear!?"  
"I swear I will." He smiled then made his way through them.  
"He's hiding something." Kiba insinuated.  
"He said he's going to tell us, let's just be happy with that." Shikamaru patted his back.  
"That idiot's not leaving this place till he does!" Sakura flamed.  
The day continued like the others, however Naruto felt uncomfortable, this time surprisingly from the glances his friends were giving him. Sakura, Kiba and Shikamaru constantly shot glances at Naruto every chance they got, making Naruto feel like he was a criminal being watched. Ten minutes before his lunch break, Naruto hid in a small hallway leading outside, mainly to get away from the stares.  
_(…If I was planning on avoiding anyone today it was Sasuke…now I have to avoid the three musketeers! I told them I was gonna answer them already, so why are they acting like this!? I'm tired as it is, but them staring daggers at my back is murder!) _He was letting out a huge breath then was pulled into a utility closet. "W-Wha!?" he got pushed to the wall and saw two arms on each side of his face, and sensed a feeling of déjà vu.  
The same hoodlum was behind the act, "What's up." Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear.  
Naruto got goosebumps, "Quit popping out of nowhere! You scared the shit outta me!" he turned his head away, ultimately setting it on the raven's arms.  
Sasuke brushed his face against Naruto's hair "Weird that we haven't talked all day, or even fought for that matter."  
"...Well I've been so busy dodging everyone else I didn't have time…I don't have the strength for anything right now." Naruto slumped a bit, relying on the wall for support.  
Sasuke was silent looking at Naruto up and down, "I'll leave you alone then…it's no fun messing with you if you don't have the energy to resist." He straightened Naruto, "You should go home Usuratonkaichi."  
Naruto scratched his neck, "You were the one who told me to come back! I told you I didn't wanna come! …This is your fault…"  
"I'm not to blame for getting them involved. You had to tell the whole world, so now deal with it." Sasuke pointed out.  
"Tsk!" Naruto was angry at how he said it, but knew he was right "Yeah I know…! I never told them it was you I had the problem with though…I don't plan on saying it is you…It's just I'm really tired and don't wanna deal with it so quickly!"  
"What are you so afraid of?" Sasuke asked.  
"I'm not afraid! I just don't wanna say anything wrong…to tip them off that it's you." Naruto looked at the floor.  
Sasuke got suspicious, "Are you saying you'd hate if they did know it was me? What, you're ashamed of me?" he seemed offended.  
Naruto got angry at the assumption, "When did I ever say that!? Stop twisting my words! I'm trying to be considerate for you, you ass!"  
Sasuke was a little stunned, then smiled.  
Naruto turned red "Don't give me that look! Don't think I care that much cus I don't! I'm worried more about myself seriously-!" he didn't finish due to Sasuke leaning in close to his face.  
"You really are awful at lying…" Sasuke lightly pressed his lips to Naruto's.  
Naruto winced, still not accustomed to kissing someone he's hated for so long. Sasuke pressed harder and Naruto held onto the dark-haired boy's arms. _(OH CRAP…SINCE WHEN DID THIS START FEELING GOOD!?)_ He sank further in the kiss, suddenly Sasuke parted their lips.  
Sasuke gave his devilish smile, "Never figured you'd let me kiss you so soon…You really must be tired today. No fun at all…"  
The blonde felt his blood boil, "You are such a fucking bastard!" Naruto shouted. He stomped out the door and slammed it behind him when Sasuke chuckled.  
_(That asshole, motherfucker, fucking jerk, god damn sadist! Why did I let him kiss me again!?) _Naruto didn't continue his rant when his truth-seeking friends confronted him.  
"Fessing time Naruto!" Kiba and Sakura announced simultaneously while crossing their arms.  
Shikamaru sighed, "Naruto, for all our sakes, just tell them everything now."  
Naruto stiffened.  
"Well?" Sakura raised her eyebrows.  
"…Okay, okay! Let's sit in a private place…" Naruto led them to table in the far back, no customers or other hosts were close by.  
"You don't have to be so secretive Naruto, it's not like anyone is going to know who you're talking about. Even we don't know either!" Sakura exclaimed.  
"Hold on a sec! Is that 'someone' here!? Is that why you don't want anybody else to overhear!?" Kiba questioned Naruto some more.  
"Will you shut up and let me say what I have to! Or do you wanna keep guessing everything!?" Naruto was getting impatient.  
Kiba raised his voice "Then talk!"  
Naruto pondered for the right words, "Uh…well…the day before yesterday…I went to go see the fucker who I told you all was buggin' me."  
"We know that already, moron. Say what happened when you got there!?" Kiba was still anxious.  
Naruto took in a big breath, "It uh…it started to rain as I was getting there…I was soaked when they opened the door. H-I mean 'they' let me in and let me dry off, and we started talking. I was really frustrated because I had planned on yelling at them but all my anger went away…when I saw them face to face…" Sakura awed while Kiba made a barfing noise, "Anyways!...it was weird hearing why they…liked me…but, we both said how hard it was to get along because we hated each other all our lives! Then…after we said everything we had to…" he drifted off.  
"Don't trail off! Keep going!" The three yelled.  
Naruto jumped, "We…at least I guess we…decided to go out…" he looked up at their open-mouthed faces.  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?" Kiba and Sakura stood up from their chairs.  
"Both of you calm down! You're making a scene!" the calm Shikamaru forced them to sit back down.  
"YOU'RE GOING OUT WITH THEM!?" Sakura slammed her fists on the small table.  
"I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU HATED THEM!? HOW COULD YOU BE DATING THEM NOW!? THAT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!" Kiba mimicked Sakura.  
Shikamaru spread his arm in front of the hysterical two, preventing them from getting any closer to Naruto.  
Naruto's heart was thumping loudly, "I-I I don't know! I-It just happened! I don't fully understand what went on either!"  
Shikamaru asked, "So, what does this mean, Naruto? You two are an official couple now?"  
Sakura and Kiba froze and stared at the nerve racked Naruto.  
"...I-I guess...?" a shadow came over the nervous blonde.  
"What are you four talking about way over here?" Sasuke placed his hand on Naruto's chair.  
"S-Sasuke! Do you need something!?" Sakura perked up.  
Kiba groaned, "Psh! It's private stuff Sasuke!"  
"Naruto, you should escape while you can..." Shikamaru encouraged him.  
"Oh!...Y-Yeah, we'll talk later guys!" Naruto ran from his seat, evading Sasuke, and fled to the kitchen. Safely alone, Naruto sunk to the floor and leaned against the door _(...Am I outta my mind...or did Sasuke 'save' me again?...No, no way! He probably was just being nosy!...Oh crap! Could he have heard what we were just saying!?...I wonder if he was mad!?) _He stood up and peeked one eye out, he strained his eyes to see the back table he was at.  
Consequently, the door slammed right into his face.  
"Usuratonkaichi! What the hell are doing?" Sasuke slid in.  
"THAT'S MY LINE! Geez! You fucking hit my nose hard! Ow, ow, ow..." he held his nose.  
"What does it look like? Checking up on your ass! And don't worry, nobody saw me follow you here. They all scattered once you ran away." Sasuke's cold hands pushed Naruto's hands off and he lightly touched the boy's nose.  
"Ow...Are you mad?" Naruto's voice was slightly nasal.  
"Because of the crap you said? Yeah right, if anything I can't believe you admitted to going out with someone. You shoud see your face right now, its hilarious." the raven smirked.  
Naruto lightly shoved Sasuke away, "Shut up...!" he blushed, "So...are we?"  
Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"  
"A-Are...we...'going out'?" Naruto could feel his face turning red and his palms sweating. Just thinking of him and Sasuke as a couple caused him to have a mini heartattack. In a split second, Naruto's body was pressed against the door and Sasuke's mouth smashed into his.  
Like the last few kisses they had, there was a sense of desperation between them. As if no matter how much they ached for one another it would never be enough.  
Sasuke pulled away, to Naruto's relief because he was beginning to feel light-headed. "...That should answer it." Sasuke said with confidence.  
"Cocky bastard!" The gasping blonde yelled.  
"Hn. You should get plenty of rest this week, you're going to want all the energy you can on Wednesday." Sasuke turned the door handle.  
"Wendsday? Why? What's happnening on Wednesday?" Naruto's mind was a blank.  
"You seriously don't know? The forth of July party is that day, a ton of people are coming. All employees are required to stay till 6 a.m. starting Saturday." Sasuke laughed to himself at Naruto's shocked expression plastered on his face. "See you later, my dumb blonde."  
Lost for words, Naruto could only utter "WHAT!?"


	15. Chapter 14

**Wake Me When I Begin To Disappear**

* * *

**~This is A SasuNaru Fanfic! Don't like it, then don't read it! All Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**Chapter 14  
**

After spending so many exhausting hours leading up to the big celebration, Naruto was beyond relief when the fourth of July arrived.  
_(I SERIOUSLY THINK I'M GONNA PASS OUT...)_ Naruto thought preparing the consession stand, _(Only four hours of sleep every day since Saturday...I CAN'T HANDLE MUCH MORE OF THIS!) _Gazing around the park the event was located, he saw he wasn't the only employee suffering. Shikamaru and Choji, plus a few others, had visible dark lines under their eyes.  
"C'mon guys! Cheer up! It's the 4th of July baby!" Kiba roared to everyone's annoyance.  
Shikamaru barked, "How the hell...can you still be so full of energy!?"  
"Seriously Kiba!? We're dying here!" Naruto sat down on the soft grass.  
"You think I'm NOT tired!? Hell yeah I am! Tonight's partying and fireworks are the only things keeping me pumped! I can't wait to go crazy after all the bullcrap we've gone through!" Kiba laughed.  
"Tsk. Of course that stuff would be your reasons." Shikamaru scoffed.  
Naruto forced himself up, "Well for sure I'm pumped up for the fireworks too! And our three-day weekend!" he high fived Kiba. Then a question popped into his head, "Hey...Uh, what about the hosts? What're they gonna be doin' the whole time?"  
"Sakura said they have to entertain the guests until the show starts, then they can do whatever they want. Kinda sucks for them, they're not going to get the break we are afterwards." Shikamaru threw away some litter.  
_(So...I guess Sasuke will be just as busy as me, I haven't seen him that much since he told me about the damn event...that's actually good I think! I'm too tired to deal with any of his shit...but...knowing Sasuke...that asshole won't leave me alone for a second...) _Naruto got uncomfortable shivers run through him and dreaded the sun setting.  
The whole park was swarmed with people of all ages. Naruto dragged his feet serving drinks and selling snacks. Sasuke planted himself against a tree and was crowded with his regular customers as well as other adoring girls. Every now and then Naruto would catch Sasuke glance at him, causing more anxiety.  
_(Gah! There's so many people! The amount at the host house is barely enough for me to handle! All that's left is the fireworks and then I'm out!) _The blonde peeked over at his 'boyfriend' who seemed more animated than usual. Often he wouldn't even utter a word to those surrounding him, yet today he was having actual conversations. _(What the fuck is he being so lively for?...He doesn't normally enjoy all the girls huddling around him, unless I'm there to be made fun of! ...Whatever! It's not like I actually thought we would be able to hang out tonight! ...It probably wouldn't have been any fun anyway...)_ He poured himself some punch and chugged it in one sip.  
True to his word, Naruto spotted Kiba going crazy with a some friends of his and laughed to himself. Naruto had been invited to join in on the scene but he was too exhausted to waste anymore energy.  
Sakura's voice came on the speakers, [Attention everyone! The fireworks are about to go off in a few seconds and we'd like everyone to find a seat as we are going to shut off all the surrounding lights!] The people squirmed to get settled, then finally it grew quiet with a little murmuring here and there. Naruto leaned onto a nearby tree and closed his eyes when the lights went out.  
Flashes of light appeared in the sky accompanied by thunderous crackling. Splashes of color exploded and it made everyone cheer in amazement.  
Naruto was in awe too, "Wow!" for a moment, he hoped Sasuke was enjoying the display as much as he was.  
"I guess fireworks really are an amusing site." a low voice commented.  
Not turning back quickly, Naruto's hands were pinned up over his head and slightly cold lips collided with his. He instantly recognized them. Recovering from the shock he breathed "SASUKE WHAT THE FUCK!?"  
"Those explosions are quite handy. Even I could hardly hear you." he smirked.  
"What are you doing over here!? Weren't you over there just a minute ago!?" he pointed over to the distracted girls.  
Sasuke brought his face closer to Naruto's, "Like I said...the fireworks turned out to be very useful."  
"Y-You're gonna have to get back! The fireworks won't last that long!" Naruto babbled, he was mixed with feelings of happiness and slight fear if they were caught in such a pose.  
"Dobe. You forget that I'm free to do what I want after they stop?" Sasuke brought Naruto's restricted hands down, let the right one free, and led him away from the commotion.  
"Hey! We're missing the fireworks!" he glanced over his shoulder, struggling to watch them and walk hurridly.  
"Stop whining! You'll get a better view from where I'm taking you. It's actually closer than where everyone's at! You got to hurry the hell up or we'll miss everything!" Sasuke started to run and so did Naruto.  
Through the trees, Naruto spotted a small tower.  
"Race you to the top usuratonkaichi!" Sasuke challenged as he reached the nearest ladder and began climbing.  
"What the-! No way you're fucking beating me!" Naruto laughed beginning to climb too.  
Both ladders led to two openings of a small space, Naruto and Sasuke were catching their breath when they both reached the top.  
Naruto looked across at Sasuke and grinned one of his signature grins.  
Sasuke stared at the happy blonde and smiled.  
"C'mon get up. We have one more ladder to climb." Sasuke pulled himself up onto the floor and held his hand out to Naruto.  
He took it, "Whaaaaaa!? But you can see the fireworks great from here!"  
"They're way better on the roof." the raven smirked raising his head.  
Naruto did the same, seeing another opening above them, and he couldn't resist scaling great heights. He went up the short ladder and felt the breeze of wind ruffle his hair, "WOW! You were right Sasuke! It's ten times better than where we were! They feel so close!"  
"Told you so." He hoisted himself up and smiled at how entranced Naruto was by the sight.  
Expecting silence from that point, Sasuke was surprised when Naruto talked "What an awesome view...how the fuck did you ever find this place Sasuke?" he kept his eyes fixed on the massive explosions.  
Sasuke did the same, "Sometime when I was ten, I think. My...family and I came to watch the show and I wandered off on my own..."  
Naruto snickered, "You got lost didn't you?"  
"Shut-up. Anyway, I decided to climb all the way to the top. I was so distracted watching the fireworks I didn't realize how high I was... If you laugh at what I'm about to say I'll kill you." he warned the still laughing boy, Naruto covered his mouth as he continued "I was too frightened to get down due to the height, so I stayed here all night until my parents found me..."  
Grinning to himself, Naruto asked "Who got you down? Your dad?"  
Suddenly Sasuke's face went serious and the mood became slightly heavy.  
"No. It was my brother..." Sasuke hung his head as he said it.  
Naruto felt the sudden urge to hammer Sasuke with questions, but remembered what happened last time he asked about his family. He did not want to ressurect that anger he saw within Sasuke. The final fireworks were booming and attempting to lighten the mood again, Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled him up so they were both standing. "Look, look Sasuke! Aren't they so cool!?" he pointed at the sky while turning to face him.  
Sasuke was staring at their joined hands, his expression unreadable, then met Naruto's eyes "I guess..." he gave a sincere smile although his eyes betrayed a hint of sadness, however it held Naruto's full attention. The last immense fireworks went off simultaneously in a jaw dropping sight, unfortunately both boys were too preoccupied holding each other's gazes to witness it.  
The fireworks finished.  
When a few seconds of silence passed, Sasuke unhooked his hand from Naruto's and kneeled down to the entry leading back down "Let's get going. They're going to need you back soon to help clean up."  
Naruto grabbed his sleeve, "Wait!" Sasuke looked up at him, "W-We don't have to leave so soon!...Why don't we...stay up here a little longer...? I-It's not like I wanna spend all night picking up garbage anyway!" he lightly blushed.  
Sasuke was quiet, then slid down the ladder.  
"H-Hey!" Naruto stuck his head through the square opening.  
"Let's stay in here," he indicated the room still very far from the ground, "I can tell you were getting cold when you held my hand." Sasuke smirked staring up at Naruto.  
The blonde turned red and quickly slid down the ladder too, only to have Sasuke catch him before he could touch the floor. "Wha-!? What are you doing!? Put me down!"  
"Thanks." Sasuke breathed.  
"Huh?!" Naruto stopped his struggle to get out of the raven's arms.  
"You didn't act like your idiotic self and bluntly ask questions when I mentioned my...brother. So thanks for that, for being considerate I mean." Sasuke slowly lowered Naruto.  
He figeted, "I-I-I wasn't being considerate for your sake! You're just making me sound like I'm rude all the time!" Naruto walked a few steps from him then was captured again.  
Hugging him from behind, Sasuke kissed Naruto's neck.  
"Uwaah! D-Don't do that!" the blonde's heart thumped loudly.  
Sasuke swung him around, "Y'know, you're actually cute when you're embarrassed."  
His heart rate went higher "Sh-Shut-up! Don't call another guy 'cute'!" he tried to push away but Sasuke squeezed him harder into an embrace. _(Shit! I can't break free! I swear my heart is goin' to explode if he keeps this up!)_  
Sasuke laid his head on Naruto's shoulder "Sorry we couldn't spend time together earlier. In truth, I would've liked to have spent all day celebrating with you..."  
Naruto blushed wildly and he rested against Sasuke's neck, "Its fine...B-Besides! We got to see the fireworks together!" He closed his eyes _(...That's all I wanted after all...)_  
"Are you still curious?" Sasuke asked.  
Naruto was confused, "About what?"  
"I know I got mad when you asked me about my house...but if you still want to know about...my family...I'll tell you." it was obvious to Naruto that he had difficulty even uttering the words 'brother' and 'my family'.  
"N-No! Its okay really! You don't have to talk about it if its too hard for you!" Naruto faced him.  
"You don't want to hear about it?" Sasuke seemed puzzled.  
"Of course I want to! Its just...I see how much you don't like to talk about your past and I don't wanna force you into tellin' me anything!" he locked their eyes, "You can tell me when you actually want to! When you feel like you 'can'! I told you I wasn't inconsiderate!" Naruto grinned.  
Sasuke could no longer contain himself and kissed Naruto.  
Shocked at first, Naruto stubbornly gave in. _(This is gonna become a regular thing isn't it!? Ugh! I don't fully hate it but, but...goddamnit! I need to stop thinking so much!) _Sasuke put more force and slid his tongue in. (Oh god! He's using his tongue again!) Naruto gripped Sasuke's jacket.  
"...Do you still feel weird when I kiss you?" Sasuke kept their faces close.  
Naruto shifted his gaze elsewhere "Nn...Not as much as I used to..." he couldn't distinguish if he shivered because of the wind that began to get colder due to darkness falling or just by being so near Sasuke's body.  
The raven smiled, "Wanna get out of here?"  
"And go where? No doubt Sakura's gonna hunt me down!" he could imagine the impending doom.  
"We could head to my place. No one would look for you there." Sasuke sounded like he had an ulterior motive and it made Naruto suspicious, but he still agreed.  
They made the climb down and the only lights were a few feet away, so they were barely able to see one another.  
Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand.  
"Waah!? You don't have to hold my hand! I'm not a little kid!" Naruto wined.  
"Do you want to fall flat on your face?" Sasuke asked sarcasticaly.  
Naruto pouted to himself as he quietly followed behind.  
The lightly dimmed sidewalk to leave the park was a long path, the sounding of crickets was the only noise audible.  
As always, Sasuke intervened the silence "I think this is the only time we've never fought."  
Walking side by side, Naruto turned his head to look at him "Uh...yeah I guess so...it was nice..." he mumbled.  
Sasuke grinned and took a side step so that their shoulders were touching.  
Naruto wanted to complain again, but decided he didn't mind. Heart pounding in his throat, "...Sasuke I-" he didn't continue when a voice called out his name.  
"NAAAARRUUUTOOOOO!" Sakura was running towards the two stunned boys. "Where do you think you're going!? You have to help-!" she stopped dead in her tracks.  
"Uh! Sakura listen! I meant to come help but I was...um, Sakura?..." Naruto quit talking as he realized Sakura wasn't paying attention to his excuse, for she was staring at his and Sasuke's still joined hands.


	16. Chapter 15

**Wake Me When I Begin To Disappear**

* * *

**~This is A SasuNaru Fanfic! Don't like it, then don't read it! All Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**Chapter 15  
**

Naruto was more dumbfounded than Sakura when she caught him and Sasuke holding hands.  
"What's...going on here...?" Sakura tore her eyes away from their hands and faced Naruto.  
"I-It's not what it looks like!" Naruto released his hand, consequently annoying Sasuke in the process.  
Heartbeat speeding up, Naruto quickly thought up a lie "M-Me and Sasuke were just hangin' out! I-I got lost when the lights were turned off and he helped me find my way! Yeah! That's what happened! Nothin' else! Really! That's all!"  
Sakura didn't believe a word, but went along with his lie "Oh, I see...Well...hurry up and come help us clean! Otherwise we're going to be here all night!" she turned, quickly glancing at Sasuke who was clearly angry, then walked back the direction she came.  
When she was out of sight, Naruto let out a dramatic sigh "PHEW! That was waaaay too close! I think my heart skipped a couple beats when she saw our hands together-" he paused to see that Sasuke wasn't looking at him, "Sasuke? What's up? You look mad..."  
"Mind explainling what the fuck 'that' was about?" Sasuke's hands were clenched into fists.  
"Huh? Whadya' mean?" Naruto didn't know what he was referring to.  
Sasuke snapped, "'That'! You acted like a criminal on trial when she saw us! You are ashamed of being with me, aren't you!?"  
Naruto flinched, "Uh!...No! Sasuke you're wrong-!"  
"Am I!? You know what, forget it! I'm out of here!" Sasuke began to walk away.  
"Hey! Sasuke wait-!" he reached for his arm.  
Sasuke slapped it, "Don't touch me!" for a moment his black eyes appeared red, and it frightened Naruto, "If you're too embarrassed to be with me then just say so instead of messing with me!"  
"No! Sasuke-!" Naruto was too at loss for words to try going after the fleeing raven and the sharp pain in his chest was also restricting him.

The rewarding three-day weekend for the sleep-deprived employees finally came, however Naruto didn't spend it the way he originally planned. Restless, he kept tossing and turning on his disheveled bed. He layed flat on his stomach _(...Stupid Sasuke! What the hell was he so pissed about?! I saved our butts lying to Sakura! If I didn't tell her an excuse she would have found out about us! He should've thanked me instead of yelling at me!...those things he said last night...did he basically tell me...to break up with him?) _he sat up abruptly, _(No way...he couldn't have meant that right!? I wasn't embarrassed cus of him! I was afraid cus Sakura likes Sasuke! She'd would've killed us both in seconds if she knew!...I'm not ashamed of you, you idiot...I was worried about you...) _He was broken from his thoughts by the knocking at his door. Almost sprinting he swung it open.  
"Whoa there boy! You putting out a fire or something?" Sakura giggled at the stunned blonde.  
"Sa-Sakura! Sorry about that..." he scratched his head, feeling like fool for imagining it was Sasuke on the other end of the door. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be working?"  
"Moron! I have the three days off too! ...But I came here because I want to talk to you about some things..." she stared firmly at him.  
Naruto got tensed, "Oh uh...! W-What about...?"  
"Last night." she quickly replied.  
He avoided her gaze as he let her in, _(Shit! Shit! Shit! Did she not believe what I said!? Okay, okay! I need to be cool! Cool...! Oh fuck it! Who the hell am i kidding!?) _"So...uh, what about last night?" he joined his hands behind his head, sweat started to run down his neck.  
"Did Sasuke scold you about lying after I left?" Sakura turned around with crossed arms.  
Naruto stood frozen, "Wha-Wha-Whadya' mean?!" he laughed weakily.  
"You can drop the act Naruto, I know you weren't 'just' hanging out with Sasuke." she began to tap her foot.  
"I-I-I don't know what you're talking about Sakura! I told ya he was just helping me cus I got lost!" He began to turn red.  
"Naruto calm down! Stop denying it, I know already!" Sakura walked over to him, placing her hands on his shoulders.  
Naruto hid his face with his hands, he choked out his question "...h-how...?"  
Sakura smirked "Pretty much the hand holding and touching shoulders."  
"Oh gawd..." he slowly slid down to the floor and Sakura kneeled down so they were still facing each other.  
"Also...Sasuke's angry expression at what you said to me was a dead giveaway too." she sighed.  
Naruto popped his eyes open.  
"Honestly, I'm surprised I didn't figure this out earlier. It clears up who your 'mystery person' was, someone you hate and always never got along with...it was so obvious!" she lightly smacked her forehead. Sakura saw Naruto's 'It was that obvious face!?' and laughed, "Well for me it was since I witnessed it myself yesterday, although I'm sure the guys will never get it! So don't worry over them, actually I'm a little hurt that you just didn't confide in me..." her gaze dropped.  
"Its just...I know you really like Sasuke and I was afraid you'd get mad-" Naruto was interrupted.  
"Ah don't get me wrong, I'm furious." she remarked making Naruto recoil, "But! It seemed to me that Sasuke's really into you...and I've never seen him like that about anyone before...and I want him to be happy more than I want to murder you." Sakura smiled although Naruto couldn't differentiate it as menacing or friendly.  
"I...really am sorry Sakura...I had never planned for it to end up like this...but things just happened..." Naruto hugged his knees.  
Sakura thumped his head, "Don't apologize for falling in love, you dummy!"  
"L-LOVE?!" Naruto flung his head up in astonishment, "I DON'T 'LOVE' HIM! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I 'LOVE' HIM!?" his pulse increased.  
"You're seriously asking me that!? There's a point to how dense someone can be, Naruto! If Sasuke has already realized it then you should have too!" Sakura stood upright.  
Naruto's voice grew higher, "WHAT?! SASUKE HAS NEVER SAID HE L-LOVES ME! HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY KNOW THAT!?"  
"Oh my freakin' gawd Naruto!" Sakura ran her hands through her hair, "First and foremost! Sasuke would never hold hands with just anyone! Second, the look on his face was as if you stabbed him right in the chest!"  
He was shocked "Wha-!...wow...Did he really seem 'that' hurt...?" Naruto felt the aching return.  
"I'm not going to lie, he did look furious...Naruto, you have to make up with him!" Sakura bent down and grabbed Naruto's shoulders.  
Naruto went back to standing "How!?If he's as mad at me as you said he was he probably won't wanna talk to me! Plus! I don't know what I'm supposed to say to him!"  
Sakura lightly smacked his cheek, "What else you dumb blonde!? Apologize! You'll know what to say to him once you see him!" she grinned.  
He took a long pause then asked, "You got any idea where that guy is?"

Naruto stood outside Sasuke's apartment building, but questioned if he should go up to see the raven. _(I need to stop being such a chicken and go up!...but what if he yells at me again! Or doesn't even let me in! Or...or...if there's anything left to fix at all...?)_ Meaning to say the line in his head, he subconciously screamed "GAAAAAAAH! GODDAMNIT SASUKE!" Naruto unintentionally continued shouting insults towards Sasuke's apartment while pacing in circles.

Inside, Sasuke was interrupted from his book by the knocking at the door. "Hello?" He looked to see Kakashi on the other side, whistling a happy tune. Sasuke grunted "What do you want Kakashi?"  
"Man, can't you at least be more nice to your former teacher?" he whined letting himself in.  
"Don't barge in without permission! And take off your shoes!" Sasuke ordered.  
Kakashi ruffled Sasuke's hair "Why can't you be a good neighbor and invite me over more often? Honestly, you can be so anti-social sometimes."  
Sasuke threatened him, "Tell me what you want or I'm kicking you out."  
"Alright, alright! Thought I'd let you know that another former student of mine is outside calling your name..." Kakashi pointed over the rail down to the ground.  
Uncaring he said, "If it's a girl just tell them I'm not here. I shouldn't have to remind you every time they come."  
Straight away Kakashi spilled the beans, "It's Naruto."  
Sasuke turned his back to Kakashi and darted to the rail, now able to hear the insulting shouts.  
"SASUKE YOU BIG JERK! STUCK-UP DOUCHEBAG! ASSHOLE! DUMBASS! STALKER! PERVERT! BI-POLAR DUMMY!..." Naruto continued unaware he was being watched.  
Kakashi asked in his sarcastic tone "Stalker? Pervert? What on earth did you do to that boy, Sasuke?" he joined the stunned boy.  
"Tch!...That complete usuratonkaichi!" Sasuke ran back into his apartment and grabbed the neartest thing he found.  
Tantrum still in progress, Naruto was fuming "...bastard, bastard, bastard, BASTARD! AH-!" Something smacked the back of Naruto's head with full force. "WHAT THE FUCK-!?" He spotted a large sandal beside him. "WHO THE FUCK THREW THAT?!" Naruto glared up at the building.  
"I DID YOU MORON!" Sasuke admitted with Kakashi also pointing at him to prove it.  
"That was 'my' sandal by the way..." Kakashi indicated.  
"YOU MOTHER-!" Naruto was cut off.  
Sasuke held up the sandal's pair, "KEEP GOING AND I'LL THROW THE NEXT ONE!"  
Naruto scoffed, "HA! AS IF YOU'D ACTUALLY MAKE-!", regrettingly to only be hit right in the face.  
Kakashi complimented, "Perfect aim as always...even from way up here."  
"YOU SON OF A B-!" again Naruto didn't finish.  
"If you're gonna keep cussing at me, do it up here!" Sasuke's hair began to sway in the wind, his eyes unwavering.  
Naruto held his gaze for a few seconds, stuck his tongue out at him, then headed towards the stairs.  
Kakashi let a out a sigh, "Well, I'm going to go retrieve my sandals...Try not to go so hard on him, ya hear?"  
Sasuke only gestured a 'goodbye' with his hand.  
Halfway up the steps, Naruto called to the approaching figure "Kakashi-sensei!"  
"Ah Naruto. Quite a scene you caused down there." he put his hands in his pockets.  
"Hahaha! Ha...yeah, sorry if I annoyed you." he smiled wryly.  
"Don't worry about it." Kakashi's tone sounded cheerful, "It was really amusing to see Sasuke so lively, even if my sandals were sacrificed in the procedure."  
"Blame Sasuke for that!" Naruto laughed.  
"Ha, you should hurry...he's waiting for you." he patted the blonde's head, "One more thing Naruto!" Naruto haulted, "Word of advice when it comes to Sasuke. Always be honest with him, that's one thing he's always liked about you..."  
Naruto was surprised, but began to race up the stairs faster.  
"It was bad enough when they were in school, however 'this' is just chaotic!" Kakashi slowly when down every step, "...Although I really can't picture any two people more compatiable, even if they're at each other's throats the whole time."  
Sasuke had not moved from his spot when Naruto finally reached his floor.


	17. Chapter 16

**Wake Me When I Begin To Disappear**

* * *

**~This is A SasuNaru Fanfic! Don't like it, then don't read it! All Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**Chapter 16  
**

Sasuke 's black eyes were hypnotizing to Naruto, he began to feel unsteady just staring at him.  
"What's this? You're done insulting me?" Sasuke teased.  
"...You don't wanna snap at me like I did?" Naruto closed his hands into fists.  
Not comprehending, Sasuke asked "You want me to get angry? Love of God, are you just looking for a fight?" he went back to looking over the rail in annoyance.  
The blonde grew impatient "That's not it! I asked cus you were so mad last time! I thought you'd still be pissed off at me!"  
"I am." Sasuke immediately said.  
"If you are why aren't you screaming at me!?" Naruto exclaimed.  
Sasuke was quiet to what seemed an eternity until he finally spoke, "Its not worth the effort..."  
"What's that supposed to mean!?" he yelled.  
"It means I'm sick and tired of this game we keep playing!" Sasuke pushed his hair out of his face.  
Naruto grimaced, then asked what he had been afraid to say "Are...Are we 'breaking up'?"  
"Isn't that what you want?" Naruto winced at the assumption, "I told you before Naruto...if you don't or can't deal with being with me...I won't pressure you to...We can go back to how we were, you don't have to feel guilty over anything...I only wanted to see how us being together would work out anyways..." Sasuke sighed.  
"Again..." Naruto uttered and it made Sasuke turn his head to him, "You're doing it again!" Sasuke looked at him puzzled, "You're assuming things AGAIN! When have I EVER said I didn't want to be with you!? That I couldn't handle being with you!? If I came over here it was because I wanted to fix this! Because I believed there was something to fix! But once again you're just giving up without a fight!" by the time he finished he was out of breath.  
Sasuke was in shock, yet only turned his face away.  
The gesture infuriated Naruto, he stomped over to him and slammed his body into the wall, his hands flat against the walls.  
Sasuke flinched a little, but kept his face still as a rock. Although Naruto's next action shattered his resolve.  
With full force, Naruto collided his mouth with Sasuke's.  
The raven could tell Naruto attempted for his action to be a kiss, however it felt more like a breathing contest since the blonde wasn't moving his lips. He lightly grabbed Naruto's hair, slowly pushing him away, "You honestly believe 'kissing' me is going to fix everything?"  
"Just copying what you always do..." he stated.  
Sasuke smirked at the remark, "Nice try..."  
This time Naruto went silent and Sasuke could tell he was struggling to say something.  
He pinched Naruto's cheek, "...Spit it out already!"  
Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arms, "Look...I'm sorry okay! I'm sorry for what I said and not thinking of how'd you feel...I'm really sorry...BUT! It's not ALL my fault!" Sasuke was surprised, "You're the one that always gets so dramatic after we have a fight! When you do  
Sasuke shifted his eyes, thought to himself for a short while then spit out "...Can't believe I'm saying this..." he sighed and quietly yelled, "You're right...!"  
Teasing him in enjoyment at Sasuke's confession he said, "Say that again please? I didn't hear you!" he grinned putting his hand to his ear jokingly.  
Sasuke shouted the words this time, "I SAID YOU WERE RIGHT DOBE!"  
Naruto held his ear, "OOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW! Geeze, you didn't have to yell...", then he felt a hand hold his.  
"I'm serious you are right about...how I tend to over-exaggerate, and I'm sorry for that." Sasuke touched foreheads with Naruto, "Its just...I've liked you for so long that when something bugs me I feel like there's no point to keep going along with this relationship if you're not into it..." Naruto continued to listen, "I told you before...I'm new at this, being with someone I mean...and already I've been messing everything up."  
"We both have Sasuke! I know I should watch what I do and say around you more and I promise to work on it if you try not to go all 'drama queen' on me. Whatdya' say?" Naruto grinned happily.  
Sasuke half smiled at the blonde's naive innocence, "It's a deal."  
Naruto was about to speak when Sasuke's approaching lips sealed his. He winced at first but soon realized that this kiss was completely different from the other forceful ones. _(Whoa! He's being so...so gentle! He's always so rough and so not like this! It feels...sorta...nice...sorta...)_  
Sasuke spoke against Naruto's lips, "Well well, looks like kissing you softer excites you more..." he cynically smirked.  
Naruto said, "W-what are you talking about!?"  
Sasuke smirked and pressed his upper thigh against Naruto's private area, "See? You're hard."  
The blonde immensly blushed, "N-N-NO! Th-That isn't because of you! I-I-I'm sick! I have a fever that's all!", he tried to run away but Sasuke held onto him firmly, "Let go Sasuke! I told you I'm sick!"  
The raven pressed his thigh harder into Naruto's lower region and he slightly groaned, "Mnn! ...Sas..uke don't-!"  
"You can't get sick from down here usuratonkaichi." Sasuke held onto the red face colored blonde's waist with one arm and opened his apartment door with the other.  
Sasuke slowly pulled Naruto inside and locked the door behind them.


	18. Chapter 17

**Wake Me When I Begin To Disappear**

* * *

**~This is A SasuNaru Fanfic! Don't like it, then don't read it! All Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**Chapter 17  
**

Naruto's whole body was becoming warm and Sasuke's mouth was the cause of his temperature increase.  
_(HOLY CRAP, HOLY CRAP, HOLY CRAP, HOLY...CRAP! Where's this headed!?) _Naruto continued panicking but the raven proceeded to making the boy succumb to his touch.  
"You scared Naruto?" Sasuke suddenly asked.  
Naruto only shook his head vigorously, "I-I-I'm not used to this sorta thing!" his hands trembled.  
Sasuke smiled, "You said the same thing when we first started kissing..." he gazed into the blonde's blue eyes, "I warned you that I would do whatever I wanted."  
"Yeah you told me that already but-!" his mouth was sealed again by Sasuke. He twitched as Sasuke grabbed the back of his head and made the kiss more passionate. _(Oh no! He's really not letting up! Kissing is one thing b-but 'that'!? 'That' I can't handle!) _Naruto clawed Sasuke's jacket in desperation.  
Then to his surprise Sasuke was laughing, "Khh...hahaha...!"  
"Sa-Sasuke?" Naruto stared wide-eyed.  
"Pfft...! YouYou should see the look on your face..!" Sasuke was shaking with laughter.  
"Wah-!? You were messing with me?!" Naruto gaped in astonishment.  
Sasuke moved his bangs out of his face, "Obviously."  
Naruto's embarrassment turned to anger, "YOU SON OF A-!" but was cut short when Sasuke lightly kissed him.  
"Don't get so mad dobe." Naruto looked at him angrily confused, "Remember this you dumb blonde, I did rush you into this with me but I would never do 'that' if you didn't want to. I'm not that much of a brute." He smiled sincerly, connecting their foreheads.  
Naruto's cheeks turned red and he mumbled "You're still a brute anyhow..."  
Sasuke brought his mouth to Naruto's ear and bit down roughly.  
"AH! H-Hey! What're you doin' now!? Not so hard idiot, that hurts!" to make things equal the blonde chomped the raven's neck.  
The bite didn't hurt Sasuke but to calm the hurting boy he blew on his neck sensationally.  
Naruto shivered, taking his mouth away from Sasuke's neck.  
"Naruto..." Sasuke said his name.  
"Hmm?! What?" the blonde was pulled out of his trance.  
The raven asked his question in a low voice, "...You wanna go somewhere tomorrow?"  
Naruto's shoulders perked up and he went bright pink, his voice was shaky "Y-y-you mean like a...a...a date?!"  
Sasuke felt as embarrassed as Naruto was acting, though did a better job hiding it "Just answer 'yes' usuratonkaichi!"  
Naruto kept his eyes on the floor then asked, "Can we eat at Ichiraku?"  
Instantly Sasuke responded, "No."  
He whined, "Awwww! C'mon!"  
"If it goes well tomorrow...we can go next time." Sasuke softly smiled.  
The words ringed inside Naruto's head, _('Next time'...) _He grinned widely, "Okay! It's a deal!"  
Sasuke's smile and peck on the cheek made Naruto blush but the idea of their first date tomorrow instantly made him become anxious.


	19. Chapter 18

**Wake Me When I Begin To Disappear**

* * *

**This story is SasuNaru, Don't like, don't read!**

**Remember the characters thoughts are in ()'s! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 18  
**

The bright sunlight stung Naruto's drowsy eyes. As hard as he tried to force himself asleep his worries nagged at him.

_(Ugh...Sasuke still hasn't shown up yet and already I'm too tired to go anywhere!...It was so stupid of me to get all worked up on what to wear! Sure it would've been easier if I had cleaned my room every once and a while but still I couldn't make up my fucking mind! I acted like such a girl and got even more angry that it kept me up!...In the end I just decided to not give a fuck and put on the cleanest things I had!)_

Naruto wore an orange shirt with black stripped sleeves and ripped navy blue jeans with sneakers.

_(...Maybe I shoulda worn something with a hood...) The blonde rested against the tall wooden fence and began to fumble with his long sleeves. (I feel like an idiot just waiting here! I probably got here too early...I so shoulda waited in the shadows then jump out when Sasuke got here so it'd look like I was the one who got here late!...Why am I so nervous damnit! We've been alone before! At the Host House, his apartment, my apartment, the tower during the Forth of July!...but, this time it feels different...is it cus its our first...'date'? Oh geeze I can't even bring myself to label this as one! I mean its not only me and Sasuke's first but the first one ever in my life! I have no freakin' idea what to do! Sasuke's just gonna call me a loser! What am I gonna do, what am I gonna say?!)_ He had crouched down to the ground and held his face in his palms, completely unaware of the approaching boy.

Naruto felt a shoe tap against his sneakers and lifted his head immediately.

"Honestly idiot, our date hasn't even started and you're already so worked up." Sasuke loomed over Naruto and had his hands in his hoodie jacket.

"SASUKE!" He stood up too fast and met with Sasuke's face very closely. There was a pause as they stayed staring at each other, however to Naruto's surprise Sasuke didn't take advantage of the chance.

Sasuke took a step back and held his nose, "Did you wash your teeth this morning? Your breath stinks."

Naruto flushed with embarrassment, "S-SHUT THE HELL UP! I WAS IN A HURRY AND FORGOT OKAY?!" he crossed his arms.

"'In a hurry'? You got here before me." the raven raised an eyebrow.

Naruto froze, "Wha-! Uh! F-Forget what I said! I just blurted that out!" he avoided Sasuke's questioning eyes.

Sasuke asked, "How early did you get here, Naruto?"

He dodged the question, "Nice weather today, huh?"

The raven didn't hesitate with his remark, "You stayed up all night worrying about today and came here a few hours ahead of time, didn't you usuratonkaichi?"

Naruto stopped walking away, but didn't turn around to admit his embarrassment.

Sasuke reached into his pocket and Naruto could hear him open something. He heard footsteps approach him and then was swung around to meet Sasuke's mouth.

"Mff!" Naruto felt Sasuke slip a mint in with his tongue, "What the-!? You could've just handed me the peppermint!" he whined wiping his mouth.

Sasuke smirked, "It was more fun this way, plus it was punishment for you lying to me again."

"Fucking dickweed!" Naruto yelled but angrily smiled afterwards.

To Sasuke's surprise, Naruto grabbed his hand and led him to start walking.

"C'mon teme, let's go somewhere already! I'm starving!" he grinned.

"Yeah, okay." Sasuke smiled.

The atmosphere was cool due to the sun being hidden behind numerous clouds, but still it was a beautiful day.

Naruto was now being led by Sasuke, yet he couldn't help but get suspicious that he wasn't saying where they were headed "Sasuke where the heck are we goin'?!"

"You said you wanted to eat, didn't you?" he continued to be secretive.

"Yeah, but I wanna know where it is we're freaking goin' to eat!?" Naruto gripped Sasuke's hand harder.

Sasuke did the same, "Just shut your trap for a few more minutes, will you?" and kept walking.

Naruto held back his annoyance, then couldn't hold in a shocked gasp at the sight before him.

They came upon a huge restaurant that was lightly dimmed on the inside and out. Naruto became even more nervous, however he calmed down a bit when he noticed that not a soul was around anywhere. The two boys entered a dark hallway making Naruto grab onto Sasuke's whole arm for support. Naruto soon spotted a fully lit room and magnificent smells came booming at him that engulfed his sense of smell.

Drool started to escape Naruto's mouth as he saw the enormous buffet laid out before him.

Fish, beef, roast, turkey, and ham were on the large main platter with a small grill already cooking strips of chicken and surrounding it was all types of seafood and crackers with various cheeses. Only two places were set.

"Wipe the drool from your face dobe." Sasuke remarked.

In gratitude, Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and squeezed him tightly, "SASUKE THIS IS FUCKING AMAZING! THANK YOU TIMES A MILLION! IF THIS WAS A RAMEN BUFFET I SWEAR I WOULD BE CRYING RIGHT NOW BUT THIS IS ALMOST AS GOOD!" he kissed the raven's cheek, stunning him, and darted for the table.

Sasuke stayed where he was, staring at the blonde gobbling everything he grabbed and smirked to himself.

"SASUKE YOU GOTTA TRY THIS MEAT! COME OVER HERE ALREADY! OR ELSE I'M GONNA EAT EVERYTHING!" Naruto gestured to him with handfuls of food.

He sighed, "Just be sure not to choke, moron." Sasuke sat across from Naruto and ate at his own pace.

While Naruto was chugging down his drink he paused and looked at Sasuke but remained quiet.

Sasuke noticed and asked, "What's wrong?"

"It just hit me...this all must've cost you a lot a money...the food and private room...I feel bad for makin' you spend so much on me-!" Naruto got thumped on the forehead, "Wha-!? What was that for?! I was being serious here!"

"I know." his direct voice made Naruto sit up straight, he listened as Sasuke finished "Don't worry over how much I spent, it's really not that big a deal. I wanted to come here because I thought you'd like it, I want you to have a good time and not fret over anything else. So, don't mention another thing about money the rest of the day, got it?"

Sasuke's smile brought back Naruto's excitement and he grinned back.

"Besides, someone's got to finish all this food, otherwise I really would've wasted my money." Sasuke rested his face on his palm.

Hunger returning, the blonde said in a determined voice "Leave it to me! There won't be anything left by the time I'm done!" he went back to devouring everything.

After close to four hours, Naruto re-awoke from his food coma. He laid facing the ceiling on the floor with Sasuke sitting beside his head, sipping water.

"I was really beginning to doubt if you were going to wake up." Sasuke peered down at his date's face.

"I shoulda worn bigger pants..." were Naruto's first words to come out.

"When I said that someone needed to finish all the food, I didn't mean it literally usuratonkaichi!" he pinched Naruto's nose.

In a nasally voice, "But it was soooooooooo gooooooooood!" then he smiled happily causing Sasuke to let go of his nose, "It was awesome! Thanks...Sasuke."

The raven stood up and motioned for Naruto to do the same, "C'mon. Our date's not over yet."

He groaned, "Aaaaaawwwww give me a break! I'm still numb and drowsy!"

"Walking will let the food go down, now get your ass up or I'll leave you behind." Sasuke headed for the door then almost tripped.

"Nooooooooooo! First help me up jerk!" Naruto had grabbed his leg and now clung to it.

Sasuke grunted and raised the heavier blonde upward into his arms.

Naruto grew red as he tried to balance himself using Sasuke for support. He attempted to not stare back into Sasuke's eyes, however he instinctively did it anyway.

Sasuke's next comment disrupted the silence, "You're heavy."

"Sh-Shut up the fuck up! You saw how much I ate!" Naruto pushed him away then hurriedly walked off.

"I think you gained like 50 pounds dobe." Sasuke playfully mocked him.

Naruto yelled back "Are you calling me 'fat'!?" he blushed hearing Sasuke's laugh, although he couldn't ignore the thoughts that wouldn't stop bothering him, _(Again...again he didn't try to kiss me. I guess he technically sorta kissed me earlier with the mint but...it wasn't an actual one...maybe he will later...What am I thinking!? Whatever! Even if he doesn't it's fine! Less embarrassment to deal with!...)_ His aggravation was vaguely lightened when Sasuke clasped hands with him when he caught up.

"Ready to go to our next spot?" he asked.

Naruto pouted his lower lip out, he squeezed Sasuke's hand "...Yeah!"

The breeze had grown more fresh and Naruto loved it flowing through his hair, the same as Sasuke.

"It feels so great out here!" he spread his arms out and could feel the air through his fingers.

Sasuke and Naruto had entered a different park than the previous one they held the Forth of July, there were less trees so the wind blew more freely.

"I don't think I've ever been here before...what park is this Sasuke?" Naruto walked backwards on the pathway.

"Its been here for many years...only not many people know of its existence. It doesn't really have a name, but its mostly used or rented out for private events, I like it because it's pretty quiet most of the time. I come here almost every week..." Sasuke closed his eyes and let the soothing sensation take over him too.

Naruto continued to walk backwards, though stopped talking as he stared at Sasuke, the raven's black hair had hints of blue in it as it brushed his pale cheeks. Looking into greater detail, the blonde discovered his eyelashes were sort of long as well as curled. He had never seen him so relaxed before, unknowingly Naruto uttered "...Wow..."

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes then instantly a shocked expression come over his face when he shouted, "Dobe watch out!"

"Huh?!-" he tripped over his own foot losing balance, his body hit the earth hard "OoOoOoOoOoOoWwWwWwWwWwW!"

"You should've been paying attention to where you were going idiot!" Sasuke kneeled close to him and pinched his cheek.

"That huuuurrrrrt!...and I was! I just got distracted!" he smacked his hand away.

"You're so careless..." Sasuke's tone was serious though his eyes seemed to have a hidden meaning behind them.

Naruto was always hypnotized by that gaze.

"Are you planning to stay down there the rest of the day? Get up dumbass." again he ruined the moment.

"You are such an asshole!" he stood to his feet, but when Naruto turned to talk back to Sasuke he was ahead of him, "Hey! Sasuke!?"

"Hurry up, I want to show you my favorite spot!" he called from a small hill. Naruto quickly followed.

"Yo wait up-!" Naruto saw that the large meadow connected to a medium sized lake with a small pier.

Sasuke stood at the edge and didn't check to see if Naruto had caught up.

_(Something...feels strange...Sasuke's just standing there, but...there's a weird feeling around him...like I shouldn't be here...)_ He said his name, "Sasuke?"

Sasuke didn't react at all, he stayed staring down into the water, almost as if he was in a trance and his eyes displayed no emotion whatsoever.

Naruto didn't like what was happening, he had enough of the strange sensation and ran up to Sasuke, hugging him from behind.

He snapped back to reality, "Huh? Naruto, what are you doing?"

As low as he could, Naruto sighed in relief and met Sasuke's eyes with a mischievous grin "Haha! I wanted to scare you and see if I could push you into the lake! You had the dumbest look on your face and I wanted to mess with ya!" he let go of the raven and scratched his head.

"..." Sasuke turned his attention back to the water, then started to talk "When I was a kid, I'd come to this pier a lot by myself..." Naruto stared at his back, "I didn't really have anywhere else to go and I definitely did not want to be in 'that' house...so, this became my regular spot..." he sat down, dangling his feet over the end "My mind has a habit of drifting off when I'm here. You'd probably get bored with me right now." Sasuke gave a small laugh then went silent again.

_(...I swear this guy...)_ Naruto huffed angrily and joined Sasuke sitting down, "This is fine! Who needs to go to the movies where everybody's loud or a crowded theme park when we can sit here and enjoy nature!?" he leaned his shoulder against Sasuke's.

Sasuke replied, "I can't tell if you're being serious or sarcastic..."

Naruto shouted, "I'm always serious!" he lost his annoyance when Sasuke, for a moment, rested his head to the blonde's.

"If I'm too sensitive then you're over reactive." he smiled, "But at least we have that in common..."

_('We have more in common then just that!'...should I say it out loud? Nah, it'd just ruin the mood and...he'd probably get upset if we talked about that stuff right now...)_ Naruto smirked, "Yeah, I guess so."

"Want to walk around the lake?" Sasuke prompted.

"Yeah! Let's skip some rocks!" Naruto's enthusiasm returned.

The sun was beginning to set after they spent some hours skipping stones and exploring the whole lake and mini forest behind it. They sat down at the pier again when they bought drinks to revive themselves.

Naruto stretched his arms out "Whoa, I didn't realize it was gettin' so late! The sky's changing colors...only feels like an hour went by!"

"You tired?" Sasuke asked.

"You kiddin' me? No way! I'm still full of energy! Think its cus of all the food I ate..." Naruto pondered on the reason.

Sasuke brushed his bangs out of his eyes and propped up one knee to rest his arm, "I'm kinda tired, but if you want to go somewhere else just say so."

"I like it here. Beside Ichiraku's, this might be one of my favorite spots from now on!" he flashed a smile.

"...I...can't recall a time when I ever smiled this much." Sasuke lifted his face to the sky, "This...turned out to be a pretty good birthday after all."

Naruto's eyes widened, "WHA-!? B-B-BIRTHDAY?! TODAY'S YOUR BIRTHDAY!?" his voice went higher.

Sarcastically, Sasuke smirked "Didn't I mention that?"

"That's not funny Sasuke! You shoulda said so! That way we coulda focused more on you than me! We could've done more things you wanted to do!-" he was interrupted.

"We did." Naruto made his confused face, Sasuke explained "I took you to all the places I wanted to go. Regardless of anything I only wanted to hang out with you, that's all I cared about today. I don't make a big deal over my birthday and I didn't want to make today the exception."

Naruto tried to argue, "But-!"

"Naruto." they locked gazes, "I'm happy with how today turned out. Its enough for me." Sasuke showed the simplest yet happiest expression Naruto ever saw him make.

His subconscious overcame him, Naruto leaped as he wrapped his arms around Sasuke, causing them to fall backwards.

"Ow! What the hell are you-!" his mouth was covered by Naruto's and he stayed perfectly still.

When the blonde used more force, Sasuke didn't restrain himself and kissed him back with equal strength. Naruto struggled to mimic the way Sasuke moved his tongue inside his mouth, but his mind was succumbing to Sasuke's skillful lips.

He pulled away for breath, however Sasuke's dark, lustful eyes made his heart skip beats and his breathing became unsteady. "Sasuke...I...I-" he hid his face as he hugged him fiercely.

"Naruto?" Sasuke held him.

Naruto's throat was burning him, the words he wasn't sure to say were aching to become tangent, in a heavy whisper they escaped "...I think I...love you...!"

Time stood still. Sasuke hadn't responded and Naruto was too nerve racked to believe the words he let out or see Sasuke's reaction without running away.

Naruto felt Sasuke's body gently push him back to a sitting position and saw him quickly stand up. As scared as he was, Naruto made himself meet Sasuke's face, he was even more stunned.

Instead of the disgusted or angry expression Naruto expected Sasuke to have, a lost one was shown. Sasuke appeared twice as petrified as Naruto, he stared into his blue eyes then to the ground, unsure what to do or say. Clenching his hands into fists then revealing a pained look, Sasuke without a single word, swiftly broke off into a run.

"Sasuke!" instinctively Naruto ran after him, but Sasuke quickened his pace and he lost track of him at the entrance. Out of breath, he fell to the pavement, Naruto's head throbbed in pain and his entire body trembled immensely _(Why...Why...WHY...?! WHY ARE YOU THE ONE WHO RAN AWAY THIS TIME!?)_ In fury, with a slight tear in one eye, he screamed the boy's name "SASUKEEEEEE!"


	20. Chapter 19

**Wake Me When I Begin To Disappear**

* * *

**This story is SasuNaru, Don't like, don't read!**

**Remember the characters thoughts are in ()'s! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 19  
**

Sasuke had skipped work for two days and no one knew his reason for doing so, especially not Naruto.

"Is it just me...or has Naruto's mood gotten totally worse?" Kiba asked their usual crowd.

Shikamaru sighed, "Since the beginning of this week he's both been ditching us and sneaking off or been changing moods non-stop..."

"Maybe that stalker of his has been messing with him?" Choji said through chews.

"If you guys only knew the half of it..." Sakura mumbled.

"The three said, "Huh?"

"Oh! Was I speaking out loud? Never mind! Just forget it you guys, I'm sure this will all blow over soon." she walked away and left them confused.

_(Even though I said that I don't believe it myself...whenever Naruto and Sasuke have a 'lover's spat'...geeze I still can't process that completely...but back to what I was thinking! When they fight there's always this air around them that feels like they **want **to be around each other...especially when one of them isn't here at work! However, this time something seems off...now the atmosphere around Naruto is just...hopelessly depressed...) She shot a glance at the gloomy blonde cleaning tables. (Whatever happened between them...must've been something really serious...)_

As he wiped the tops of tables, Naruto was fully lost in his thoughts as he recalled the date he had with Sasuke.

_(He ran away...instead of saying something to me, making fun of me, mocking me...he flat out runs away...I was supposed to do that, not you!)_ He tightly clasped the rag he was using and gritted his teeth.

_(Why did I have to fucking say that...!? If I had just kept my mouth shut and not said a damn thing none of that would've happened!)_ He banged his fist on the table and the rattling drew everyone's attention to him, but Naruto was so blinded by anger he didn't care and walked quickly to the kitchen and out the back door. The small alley was so quiet that only the light breeze could be heard.

_(...Great...now I can't even handle work without him getting to me!)_ He looked ahead of him to the familiar sight and kicked the fence with all his might; Naruto's thoughts broke out and almost echoed in the alley, "I CAN'T HELP IT THOUGH! THIS IS JUST EATING AT ME AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO TO GET RID OF THIS ACHING PAIN INSIDE ME!...GOD DAMN IT!" In utter agony and torment he slid to the ground, a tear escaping his eye.

The raven's name came in mind as his body furiously trembled.

_(...Sasuke...)_

A few seconds after his dramatic scene, the kitchen door creaked open, and Sakura spoke "Naruto...?"

"Sakura I'm sorry for being rude but I'm really not in the mood to talk to anyone!" he yelled unable to control his voice that had sobbing mixed with it.

She didn't leave and kneeled down beside him, "Well deal with it because I refuse to leave you alone in this state!" Naruto didn't want to yell at her so he gripped his knees tightly to his chest, "...What happened this time? Talk to me." Sakura asked.

Naruto twitched but remained silent.

Firm as always, Sakura projected her voice enough to prove she was serious "Naruto...I'm used to you being absent-minded since you two have...gotten 'together', but to be so upset up to the point you can't even do the simplest job is not something I can tolerate or ignore! Now tell me what's wrong!?"

The blonde wiped his tears away, "...I wish...I had never...agreed to any of it..." Naruto finally said after a long quiet pause.

Sakura didn't comprehend, "What do you mean? Agreed to go out with him? Or something else?"

"ALL OF IT!" his voice was filled with despair, "If I had just told him to leave me the fuck alone in the first place none of this crap would've ever happened and I wouldn't be feeling like this!...I should never have agreed to be with him! I always knew somewhere deep inside me that this could never work out but I-! ...But I still did go along with it because-! Because...-!" Naruto cut himself off.

Sakura finished the sentence, "...'Because' you love him, you imbecile..."

"DON'T SAY THAT!" Naruto shouted and made Sakura jump, "THOSE DAMN WORDS ARE THE REASON WHY I'M GOIN' THROUGH THIS PAINFUL SHIT!" he could feel himself ready to start sobbing again but roughly bit his lower lip to prevent them from coming out, "...If only I had kept my stupid mouth shut!...If I hadn't said any of those words to him I-...we probably...!"

"Quit saying 'If' already Naruto! The fact of the matter is you said what you wanted to say and it can't be taken back! Stop thinking about what could've been and tell me what happened afterward so that I can maybe help you!" Sakura matched Naruto's yelling volume.

The defeated boy only raised his head from his knees though continued to keep his gaze down.

"So far you basically told me that you told Sasuke you lo-...I mean how you truly feel about him..." She chose her words as carefully as she could, "Although what you haven't said is how he responded...But it's obvious that from how you're acting...his reaction wasn't what you expected it to be..."

As Naruto looked at her with watery eyes she surprised him by embracing him in a comforting hug, "I'm so sorry you had to endure that..."

The hug only made his tears break free and he gripped one of her shoulders. _(Is Sakura able to relate with me...because she's felt the same sadness...?)_ "Sniff...I'm so sorry Sakura...I know that you probably dealt with the same feelings like I am right now and I never was able to comfort you-"

"Don't compare our sufferings, Naruto." Sakura's sudden response made him pause, "As hard as unrequited affections are they are nothing compared to the suffering between two people who actually love each other..." her voice held so much emotion that it almost frightened him, "From what I've seen and heard...it is more painful for the one you love to deny the love they feel for you as well, I believe that especially goes for the both of you! You and Sasuke are so afraid, not to mention stubborn, to accept your feelings for one another that you cause unreasonable and unimportant problems! Part of that I blame for your history..." She sighed heavily, "I'm just sorry that I can't really think of any ways to help besides telling you to just go and confront him straight out..."

Naruto rejected the suggestion immediately, "NO WAY IN HELL!"

Sakura thumped his head, "Think before you decide anything idiot! ...Besides, you're only saying that because you're upset from whatever went on between you two! I'm sure that's the only thing you want to do but you're just being thick-headed!"

"I don't wanna see him or talk to him or anything! I want nothing to do with that bastard anymore! I HATE HIM!" His frantic screaming made Sakura's patience end.

She roughly grabbed Naruto's shoulder, revealing his shocked face, and slapped him with all her strength.

With the right side of his face stinging from the hit, he turned back to her, astonished from what just occurred. "Sakura...wha-?"

"THAT'S BULLCRAP, NARUTO AND YOU KNOW IT!" Sakura was angry but appeared as if she was about to cry as well, "I know you're hurting and you don't mean the things you say...but don't you dare lie like that to yourself and to me!" Naruto continued to stare at her wide-eyed, "You do not hate him!...Cry, yell, shout, or scream...do anything you have to in order to let out your sadness but don't let it blind everything else! You care about Sasuke! If you didn't you wouldn't even be suffering the way you are!"

Her intense words plunged Naruto's heart deeply. He faced the ground almost ashamed of the words he said aloud; even though he had said he hated Sasuke multiple times before, this time he knew he was wrong to say those words so recklessly.

Impulsively, he let the truth out "...I...I said I loved him..." Naruto admitted in a low voice, hiding his face in his arms again.

Sakura was stunned, "You-You actually told him...!?" her voice went higher than she meant it to.

"...I shoulda listened to my gut and not have said anything instead!"

Sakura went silent for a moment, "I...somehow feel like this is maybe my fault..."

Instantly Naruto lifted his head to face her.

She explained, "I had told you once before that I believed Sasuke was in love with you...I assumed things without really knowing if they were true...and I had pressured you into telling your feelings for him..." her hair covered her saddened face and she put her hands on her lap.

"No..." Naruto covered one of Sakura's hands with his, "You're not to blame for this Sakura..." the pink haired girl still held her head low, "...You...You were right before...we cause all this crap ourselves...I think cus neither of us has ever known how to deal with each other when we're not fighting..."

Sakura lifted her eyes to the blonde, whose eyes were in deep thought "Every time we try to get along...it doesn't last...something bad always happens! It's like...no matter what we do..." the blue surrounding his pupils, that usually was the color of a clear sky, had darkened to match a storm's shade "We can never be...happy together..."

The state Sakura witnessed her friend fall into truly made her heart drop and tears were making their way to her eyes.

In a swift motion she grabbed both Naruto's hands and helped him up onto his feet, her strength was almost stronger than any of the boy's that worked in the host house. "No more of this Naruto!" with one hand she raised his face so that they were looking directly at one other, "I know I shouldn't have forced you the last time to do what I said but...I'll ask you this one final time..." she gripped his other hand that she still held "...Please go and resolve things with Sasuke!"

Naruto opened his mouth to protest though had his mouth covered by Sakura's palm.

"It's clear that being separated hurts you two-way more than being together does! I don't want to speak for Sasuke again due to the damage it caused last time however I know that you, yourself should hear it directly from him." Her eyes looked away for an instant the she brought them back to his.

She tried to speak as steady as she could but her voice still shook, "There will always be struggles in your relationship Naruto, but the main thing is to get through them together and to always, always remember how much you mean to each other! If you want to be with him Naruto, then be with him!" her face had droplets run down her cheeks as she spoke and Naruto was speechless hearing her speak again with such intensity.

Sakura paused to take a breath then continued, "...I saw the joy you guys shared back during the Fourth of July...it was true happiness...you can't find that every day!...**If you guys can't find happiness with each other than you're never going to find it with anybody else because as much as it hurts to admit it, I really think you're meant to be****!"** droplets were streaming down her cheeks as she practically begged Naruto to go and see Sasuke.

Knowing that nothing he could say from that point on could spar against Sakura's speech, he admitted defeat. "I never could refuse you, Sakura…" she gazed up at him to be met by his trade mark grin as he said, "Let alone win against you…!"

She watched as Naruto broke off into a run, after returning the hug she gave him earlier. When his figure disappeared behind the corner of the alley, she re-entered the building to continue her job and respond to the upcoming questions of hers and Naruto's concerned friends.

Since he had been so wrapped up in his own drama he hadn't noticed the day was already approaching night. Nevertheless, Naruto was determined to force the raven to answer him this time even if all hell broke loose in the process.


	21. Chapter 20

**Wake Me When I Begin To Disappear**

* * *

**~This is A SasuNaru Fanfic! Don't like it, then don't read it! All Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**Chapter 20  
**

Sasuke sat in the silence his surroundings naturally gave off.

The place had gotten much more desolated than the last time he had visited and in much need of repairs.

He hadn't stepped foot outside of the residence at all for two days.

The floors squeaked more, the doors were harder to open and sent dust flying everywhere when moved, and most of all, the atmosphere it gave off almost felt colder. Thankfully the small fireplace still worked and gave off some warmth.

As he walked around, he spotted picture frames that had developed enough layers of dust to cover up past faces.

Sasuke didn't bother to clean them.

He didn't want to re-live any unnecessary memories. There was already something troubling him.

Naruto had told him he loved him, yet after believing those words would never be made tangible they were finally said aloud.

Although his reaction was something he never planned. Also his action after hearing those precious words caused him horrible regret, but most of all confusion.

It wasn't like he hadn't heard them before; it even became annoying after being confessed that for so long.

But the fact that it was Naruto who now said it…made the words seem almost wonderful.

However, after running away the way Naruto would have done…Sasuke was now unsure what to do.

_(Of course it'd only be that dobe who'd make me feel this way…)_

He dusted the ground so he could lie back, staring up at the moldy ceiling.

The smiling blonde's face flashed in his mind as he drifted off to sleep, _(Naruto…)_

* * *

Back at the Konoha House, Naruto's friends wanted to hear the news regarding their troublesome pal.

"Hey Sakura! What happened with Naruto?" Kiba asked as soon as he caught sight of the pink haired girl.

Her eyes were still a little red from crying earlier and he noticed.

It was near closing time and while she was crunching numbers of the day's profits, Kiba and Shikamaru had stayed behind to supposedly help, but really wanted to be informed of their unpredictable friend.

Kiba was getting impatient, "C'mon Sakura! Spill the beans will ya!"

The irritated girl flicked him with her fingers when he had gotten his face too close to hers, "Cool your jets moron!"

He whined, "Sorry, but we just wanna know if the goofball is okay..." he scratched the back of his neck.

Shikamaru agreed, "He's been on edge recently ever since he claimed he got together with that mysterious crush of his…Naruto's always told us everything but lately he's been keeping secrets and it's makin' us worry…"

Sakura saw the slight hurt on the boys' faces, and sighed "It was a lover's spat."

They both looked at her with shock.

"I know, shocker right?" she pulled some hair behind her ear, "Naruto and….his crush…had an argument and that's all."

"Oh wow…" Shikamaru was astonished.

Kiba added, "That sucks…no wonder he's been so moody!" he took a seat across from Sakura.

"Don't worry guys!" she smiled wearily, "Naruto's gone to patch things up with them…"

Shikamaru couldn't help but ask, "Are you sure it's really gonna work out between those two?"

Sakura was confused.

"From what that idiot's told us and how we've seen him act…they, this person of his I mean, doesn't seem like the easiest person to have with him…and not to mention that this person was someone who he hated and they hated him back!" Kiba looked her straight in the eyes, "How is something like that possibly gonna work out? It's highly unlikely that that kind of relationship could ever last…"

Shikamaru agreed, "Yeah, honestly it does seem kinda complicated…"

The green-eyed girl slammed her fist on the table, causing the two to jump, "Haven't you guys ever liked someone so much you thought you hated them because of it!?"

They stared at her blankly.

"Never mind. I shouldn't have expected you guys to understand. How do I put this...It's like being little kids back in grade school, when you liked someone but acted like you hated them just to hide the fact of how much you liked them. You liked that person so much that it made you mad! Naruto's going through something just like that…but it's a little more extreme." She directed her eyes back to the unfinished numbers.

"Geeze, I'll never understand girl logic for as long as I live." Shikamaru sighed.

Kiba put his hands up to his head as if he had a headache, "Same here. My head's killin' me!" then he turned serious again, "But…Naruto will be okay, won't he?"

Sakura let a breath out, "I don't know…but I have faith in him. He'll fix things between them, I just know it." She smiled to herself.

"You're really rooting for those two aren't ya? I mean considering you don't even know who this person is!" Kiba said.

"Oh, I know who it is." Sakura bluntly let out.

"What!? He told you!?" Kiba shouted and Shikamaru was equally as appalled.

She flipped her hair to the side in a mocking manner, "He didn't have to tell me, I figured it out on my own."

Kiba whined, "What the-! That's so not fair!"

"It was pretty obvious in retrospect…then again those two actually ending up together was as much a possibility as a dog seeing a rainbow." She began to crunch numbers in her calculator again.

Shikamaru asked, in an annoyed tone, "Are you going to reveal who it is or not, Sakura?"

"Nah, probably not." She winked at them while sticking her tongue out.

"What the hell, Sakura!?" Kiba stood up.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you." was her last word.

* * *

The street lights had been turned on, signifying how late the hour was.

Naruto was repetitively pounding on his old sensei's door, not caring if he had woken most of the other residents as well.

"KAKASHI! KAKASHI-SENSEI! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE SO OPEN UP! KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

Kakashi finally opened the door, obviously annoyed at the noisy intruder. "Naruto…" he said menacingly, "Do you realize how late it is right now? ...What the heck are you still doing up?"

Naruto was sweaty and his lungs were aching but he ignored what his body was saying, "That doesn't matter right now! Where is Sasuke!? He wasn't home and I've looked everywhere! Where is he!? I know you know where he is!" he yelled even though he was almost out of breath.

"First offof all, calm down." Kakashi raised a hand to Naruto, then sighed when Naruto lowered his shoulders a bit, "Now then, why are you looking for Sasuke? Did something happen?"

"No, I just really need to talk with him!" he was becoming more anxious. He needed to talk with Sasuke, but he had to find the disappeared raven first.

"Well, if it's that important I'll tell you…" Kakashi yawned and then straightforwardly answered, "Sasuke hasn't been home for the past two days."

Naruto froze.

The older man scratched his head, "I saw him leave the afternoon before with a backpack. When I asked if he needed to talk he just told me not to worry and that it was nothing. Since he was in a foul mood, I didn't pester him with any more questions."

"Where did he go!?" the boy asked.

"I've told you all I know." He shrugged.

Again Naruto felt lost.

_(He left!? He actually left!? …Was Sasuke that upset that he had to leave in order to avoid me!? Did I scare the crap outta him that bad!? He's…He's acting like me right now!)_ The blonde got angry now having hit a dead end.

Naruto was racking his brain and trying to figure out what to do next.

Then it struck him.

When Naruto was confused or upset he'd go to his favorite place in the world, to Ichiraku's for some ramen. So, he had to think of the one place where Sasuke could have possibly gone.

_(Where the heck would Sasuke go though?!...He doesn't like the same places I like to go to and I've already searched at the tower and the park we went to last time! ...So where else could he freakin be?!)_

His former student had been quiet for some time, clearly struggling to remember something and Kakashi was getting worried looking at Naruto's thinking face, "Um, Naruto…?"

Suddenly the blonde's eyes popped open in realization.

"That's it!" Naruto had regained his energy back.

"What are you talking about?" Kakashi was confused.

Naruto was too busy talking to himself, "Why didn't I think of this before!? No one else would think to look for him there! He has to be there, I just know it!" he took off in a sprint, "Thanks for everything Sensei!"

"Uh, you're welcome?" he wondered if he even actually said anything useful.

Naruto was standing again in front of the eerie house that still gave him chills.

_(Sasuke's old house…)_

During the day it was already creepy but the night intensified that feeling even more.

Despite having promised he would never enter the old house again, Naruto knew he could not follow through.

He had to talk to Sasuke.

Full with determination, Naruto took a deep breath and walked the steps up to the door. With only one thought he kept repeating inside his head.

_(No more running away this time!)_

* * *

_~ A couple readers from deviantart have been wanting this chapter to be up for a long time, and I mean a reeeeeaaaalllly long time ^^; so here it is! I know it'd kind of a teaser plus its pretty short...and probably not what you were expecting for but this all I have for now...(Don't kill me Dx ) I haven't started writing chapter 21 but I will soon and it'll probably be twice as long as this one. (probably...)_

_I want to thank all of you who've read up to this far and I'm sorry my beginning chapters gave you the wrong impression of this story. I'd like to thank those who actually continued reading on and as you requested I will re-write some of the beginnings chapters. (Bear in mind though that I did say I wrote those a couple years back and that's probably why they sucked...)_

_I'll finish those soon but can't promise you anything on chapter 21! So be patient please! ._

_Until then, thanks for reading and I'll see you soon!_

_-Maya_


End file.
